Te amo, mas de lo que deberia
by Tocino Boliviano 94
Summary: Es una historia, que tiene, romance, pasion, traicion, incluso la muerte... ES SEDDIE aunque cueste creerlo, leanlo.
1. ¿Quien es mi padre?

**HOLA, ¿como estan?, bueno aqui les traigo una nueva historia que he escrito, la idea era publicarlo despues de la otra historia que estoy escribiendo, pero mi hermano me dijo, que lo publique de una vez, esta historia, y creo que otras 2 mas, si lo se son muchas pero ya las habia escrito hace tiempo y ojala les guste.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo esta historia le pertenece a mi imaginacion**

_**TE AMO, MAS DE LO QUE DEBERIARIA.**_

_**Capitulo 1: ¿Quién es mi padre?**_

Mucha gente estaba reunida en una sala de evento festejando una gran fiesta de 16 años, de una chica pelo castaño, ojos azules, de estatura mediana y muy querida por sus familiares y amigos que la rodean, era una gran fiesta todos se divertían, la pasaban súper bien, llego el momento de hablar con la cumpleañera.

_"Hola ¿como la están pasando?"-grito el animador de la fiesta-"Bueno llego el momento de hablar con la persona que cumple sus 16 años hoy"-decía-"¡Que pase Rebecca!"-dijo muy animadamente.

Así Rebecca subió al escenario para hablar en público.

_"Hola"-decía tímidamente-"Gracias a todos por venir a mi fiesta"-decía emocionada pero con cierta timidez.

_"Ok Rebecca ¿Cómo la estas pasando en tu fiesta?"-pregunto el animador.

_"La estoy pasando de lo mejor"-decía la chica con mucha emoción.

_"Que bien, entonces si ella la está pasando súper bien"-comentaba-"Ustedes también deberían estar pasándola súper bien"-gritaba el animador, haciendo todos griten "¡sí!" muy fuerte.

_"Bueno Rebecca, ¿Algunas palabras que quisieras decir?"-pregunto animadamente.

_"Eh…, bueno nuevamente gracias por venir a mi fiesta, y espero que la estén pasando bien, y también quiero agradecer a dos personas que me apoyaron en todo"-decía súper emocionada-"Esas dos personas, siempre han estado a mi lado, y son mi madre Sam y Joe una persona que quiero mucho"-termino diciendo.

_"Entonces denle un fuerte aplauso a los padres de Rebecca"-comentaba el animador-"Sam y Joe"- dijo.

_"No, Joe no es mi padre"-dijo Rebecca sorprendida.

_" ¿A no?"-dijo confundido-"Entonces ¿Quién es?-pregunto.

_"Joe es mi novio"-lo dijo alegremente.

_"Perdón por la confusión"- decía-"Cualquiera se confunde ¿no?"-dijo alegremente.

_"Eh amigo yo soy Joe"-dijo un chico de alta estatura pelo negro y ojos negros.

_"Amigo eres muy joven para tener una hija de 16 años"-decía en tono de burla-"solo era un chiste"-dijo, después pregunto-"Y bueno ¿Quien es tu padre?"-pregunto.

Hubo un silencio completo en la fiesta por unos 8 segundos hasta que corto diciendo.

_"Sinceramente no sé quien es mi padre"-dijo tristemente.

_"Perdóname no sabía"-decía con culpa-"Pero hay gente aquí que esta súper feliz porque estamos festejando tu fiesta ¿cierto?"-decía viendo al público, para cambiar de tema.

_"Por supuesto"-decía ya más animada.

_"Entonces"-decía-"Sigamos con la fiesta"-decía, ya volviendo la música y volviendo a divertirse todos los invitados.

**Rebecca P.O.V.**

La estoy pasando súper bien en mi fiesta de 16 años, pero algo me desanimo mucho, no debería sentirme así, es mi fiesta de todos modos, pero esa pregunta "¿Quién es tu padre?" me dejo muy pensativa, realmente quisiera saber quién es mi padre, recuerdo que cada vez que le preguntaba a mi madre, me cambiaba de tema rápidamente, así tuve insistiendo, por un buen tiempo hasta que me di por vencida después de todo mi madre siempre gana, pero ahora tengo 16 años y no creo que pueda ocultármelo más tiempo, pero eso lo dejare para después de mi fiesta, no debo estar aquí solo pensando, pero ese tema de mi padre…

_"Rebecca ¿Estás ahí?-esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos, el que me hablaba era mi novio Joe lo conocí hace 3 años, todavía lo recuerdo.

**FLASHBACK**

Yo era nueva en la escuela Ridgeway , mi madre quería volver a Seattle, porque extrañaba el lugar, así que nos mudamos aquí, mi primer día todos me miraban como bicho raro, así transcurrió toda la semana, hasta que mi nuevo profesor de Biología estaba dando un trabajo de investigación para que hagamos de a dos personas.

_"Chicos, daré los nombres de las parejas que harán este trabajo"-comento el profesor, y empezó-"Veamos las parejas son, Amy Brooks con Jason Damon, Suzy Groening con…-seguía diciendo hasta que llego a mi nombre-Rebecca Benson con Joe Wayne, ok, esos serán las parejas que harán este trabajo, tienen dos semanas para hacerlo"-decía hasta que toco el timbre, todos salimos de la clase.

_"Hola mi nombre es Joe Wayne"-se presento.

_"Hola, yo soy Rebecca Benson"-me presente.

_"¿Eres nueva en la escuela?"-me pregunto.

_"Si, soy nueva me transferí a esta escuela esta semana"-le respondí tímidamente.

_"¿Como no te había visto antes?"-me pregunto.

_"Es que soy tímida, y bueno no hablo con nadie todavía"-le comente.

_"Ahora yo soy tu nuevo amigo"-decía-"Y tu pareja de trabajo que nos dio el profesor de Biologia"-decía alegremente.

_"Si lo sé, y espero seamos buenos amigos"-dije igual de alegre que el.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Así empezó una amistas con Joe que después si hizo tan grande, tanto que llegue a enamorarme de el, y el de mí, es así que desde hace 1 años somos novios, me acuerdo muy bien cómo empezó nuestra felicidad.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba en el patio trasero de la escuela muy enojada con mi amigo Joe, el me mintió, me dijo que no le gustaba nadie, pero eso no era cierto, cuando vi que se estaba besando con Jessica la chica más popular de la escuela, me molesto tanto que corrí hasta aquí para estar sola, bueno también que esperaba Joe nunca se va a fijar en mí, como quisiera que se diera cuenta, pero no es así, este estúpido enamoramiento me volvió ciega, creo que nunca más voy a querer a alguien, como quería a Joe, estoy muy triste y enojada, pensaba mientras me secaba las lagrimas que me salían, hasta que llego él, muy preocupado a mi parecer.

_"¡Rebecca!"-me llamo preocupado-"¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por más de 20 minutos"-decía aun preocupado, noto que estaba triste-"¿Por qué estas triste?"-me pregunto.

_"No por nada"-dije secándome las lagrimas rápidamente.

_"Vamos Rebecca, dime, ¿Por qué estas así?"-pregunto.

_"En serio Joe, no es por nada"-le dije.

_"¿Es porque me viste besándome con Jessica?"-dijo las palabras que me dolían mucho-"Y cuando nos viste saliste corriendo hasta aquí ¿cierto?"-me dijo.

_"Eh…"-buscaba una excusa, pero el se sentó a mi lado diciendo.

_"Escúchame, en serio yo no quería besarla"-decía-"Fue ella, me dijo que se había tropezado y que le dolía el pie y yo me acerque a ayudarla y ¡Boom! Me beso, en serio yo no quería hacerlo"-decía rápidamente.

_"Porque me explicas lo que paso"-le pregunte.

_"Creí que te habías molestado por lo que paso"-me respondió.

_"¿Por qué debería?"-le pregunte-"Además si te gusta deber…-estaba diciendo pero me interrumpió.

_"Yo nunca dije que me gustaba"-dijo rápidamente.

_"¿No te gusta Jesicca?"-pregunte emocionándome un poco.

_"No claro que no"-me decía-"Además a mí me gusta alguien mas"- me decía-"Es mas creo que estoy enamorado de ella"-me seguía diciendo.

_"Espera, a mi me dijiste que no te gustaba nadie"-le dije.

_"Es que…"-decía nervioso-"No estaba seguro de decírtelo"-agrego.

_"¡Me mentiste!"-le dije muy molesta.

_"No te enojes por favor"-me decía nervioso-"Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes"- me dijo.

_"Ok te perdono, si me dices ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta o mejor dicho que estas enamorado?"-le dije con interés y a la vez con tristeza, ya que de todos modos me dolería.

_"Eh…"-estaba tan nervioso-"Mira que limpio está el patio trasero"-decía viéndolo con una mirada "¿en serio?", suspiro y dijo-"Eres tú"-dejándome con la boca bien abierta.

_"¡QUE!"-dije súper sorprendida.

_"Si eres tú, desde hace dos años"-me decía rápidamente-"Pero sé que tu solo me quieres solo como un amigo, y que tu nunca me verías mas con un…"-lo interrumpí, dándole un beso, nuestro primer beso juntos, duro tanto, que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire y le dije.

_"Yo también estoy enamorada de ti"-dije sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_"¡Rebecca!"- dijo gritando Joe.

_"Ay no grites en mi oído"-reclame.

_"Pero si te estoy hablando por más de 5 minutos"-decía-"¿Qué te pasa?"-pregunto.

_"Nada"-respondí simplemente-"solo estoy pensativa"-agregué.

_"¿Por qué?"-pregunto.

_"Por el tema de mi padre"-dije.

_"Ahh"-decía entendiendo-"mira, creo que no es mejor que pienses en eso en este momento"-me decía-"Es tu fiesta, no dejes que una duda impida divertirte en tu fiesta"-termino diciendo.

_"Si, pero…"-intentaba decir.

_"Escúchame, si quieres saber lo de tu padre, hablemos mañana con tu madre"-me dijo abrazándome-"pero ahora quiero que te diviertas en tu fiesta"-me dijo dándome un dulce beso.

_"De acuerdo"-le dije.

Así transcurrió mi fiesta, después yo y mi madre nos fuimos después que acabara la fiesta a nuestra casa, llegue a mi casa súper agotada, me fui directamente hacia mi cama,para dormir, al día siguiente desperté muy perezosa, me levante de la cama, me bañe, me cambie y mientras desayunaba, llego mi novio Joe.

_"Hola amorcito"-me saludo con un beso-"¿Como despertaste?"-decía entrando a mi casa.

_"Hola Joe"-salude-"bien, gracias por preocuparte"-decía felizmente.

_"Entonces ¿crees que ya es hora de hablar con tu mama, sobre tu sabes qué?"-me pregunto.

_"Eh sí creo que si"-le respondí.

_"Ok"-dijo.

Joe se sentó en el sofá de la sala, esperando que termine de desayunar, termine de desayunar y llame a mi madre.

_"¡Mama!, ¿Puedes venir un momento?"-grite para que me escuchara.

_"Si, claro hija"-respondió, camino hacia la sala-"¿Qué pasa Rebecca?"-pregunto.

_"¿Podemos hablar de algo importante?"-pregunte nerviosa.

_"¿Sobre qué quieres hablar hija?"-decía preocupada, viendo a Joe con cara de "Te voy a matar", cosa que me di cuenta.

_"¡No!, mama no es sobre eso"-le dije rápidamente, conociendo a mi madre.

_"¿Entonces?"- dijo ya aliviada.

_"Es sobre…"-decía nerviosa, suspire y dije-"¿Quién es mi padre?"-pregunte.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo, como en mi fiesta, cuando me preguntaron ¿Quién era mi padre?, pero con más tensión, difícil de explicar, mi madre suspiro y dijo.

_"Creo que ya es hora que sepas la verdad"-dijo dejándome confundida.

**Espero que le hubiera gustado, se que en este capitulo iCarly por ahora no tiene nada que ver, pero este capitulo tiene que ver con la historia, y bueno es una historia, creo el mas largo que escribi jejejje, bueno nuevamente espero que le hubiera gustado, y dejen sus reviews por favor jejejeje.**


	2. Empezando la historia

**Hola, como estan?, bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo de fanfic, perdon la tardanza es que ya saben tengo otros fanfics que tengo que actualizar, bueno espero que les guste**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi imaginacion.**

_**Te amo, más de lo que debería.**_

**Capitulo 2: **_**Empezando la historia.**_

**Rebecca P.O.V.**

_"Creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas"-me dijo para mi sorpresa.

_"Entonces ¿siempre supiste quien era mi padre?"-pregunte, empezándome a molestar.

_"Si, se quien es tu padre"-dijo mi madre.

_"¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?"-pregunte ya molesta, dicen que me enojo rápidamente con razón o sin razón, según la familia de mi mama dicen que es de herencia familiar.

_"Por tu bien"-me respondió.

_"¿Por mi bien?"-pregunte muy confundida y molesta a la vez-"¿de que bien me estas hablando?"-dije molesta escapando una que otras lagrimas de mis ojos-"me lo ocultaste por 16 años"-agregue.

_"Si lo se, pero te lo oculte tanto tiempo por tu bien"-me dijo, intentando calmarme-"eras muy joven para que supieras la verdad sobre tu padre"-dijo preocupada.

_"Tal vez era muy joven, pero al menos me podrías decir algo de el"-dije molesta aun-"pero no, la señora Benson me lo oculto por 16 años"-seguía diciendo.

_"Hija…"-intentaba decir mi madre, pero yo seguía hablando.

_"Por 16 años evitaste hablar de el, cada vez que yo tocaba el tema sobre mi padre, me evitabas y no me decías nada"-decía mientras seguía saliendo lagrimas de mi ojos.

_"Hija, escúchame…"-seguía intentando decir pero yo seguía hablando.

_"Y ahora después de 16 dolorosos años, decidiste decirme la verdad, durante ese tiempo yo he sufrido mucho, por que necesitaba a mi padre, por que tu me…"quise seguir lo que estaba diciendo pero mi madre hablo.

_"¡REBECCA, ESCUCHAME!"-grito ya molesta por no haber dejado que hable-"¡no te lo quise decir porque es muy doloroso para mi e imagine que también podría ser doloroso para ti!"-dijo furiosa, luego de calmarse un poco suspiro y dijo-"ahora escúchame para que sepas la verdad de tu padre"-me dijo.

_"¡NO, ya no quiero escucharte!-dije gritando de furia-"¡ya no quiero saber nada sobre mi padre!"-seguía gritando, diciendo eso me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación, encerrándome sola, lanzandome a mi cama, quería llorar, gritar, golpear no se cualquier cosa para sacarme toda esta furia que tengo ahora, y todo por la culpa de mi madre, ella tiene la culpa de que sufra en este momento, mientras seguía molesta con mi madre escuche que tocaron la puerta de mi habitación-"¡ya no quiero escucharte!"-dije enojada aun.

_"Soy yo"-dijo Joe, me levante de mi cama, le abrí la puerta para que entre, después de que entro me lance a mi cama nuevamente y me hablo-"Por que te enojaste con tu madre"-pregunto confundido, sentándose a mi lado donde yo estaba recostada.

_"Por que me lo oculto por 16 años, por eso"-dije secamente.

_"Debe ser por algo que te lo oculto tanto tiempo"-dijo algo molesto a mi parecer.

_"¿Y que?, ya no quiero saber nada de mi padre"-dije molesta aun.

_"Sabes que, tu orgullo te esta dejando ciega"-dijo molesto-"tu madre debe tener un motivo para que te lo oculte tanto tiempo"-seguía diciendo-"pero como siempre tu orgullo esta primero, por eso ya no quieres escucharla por que eres demasiada orgullosa"-dijo sorprendiéndome de sus palabras-"y sabes algo, eso lo que mas molesta de ti"-termino diciendo se levanto de mi cama, para irse de mi habitación, pero yo también me levante para detenerlo.

_"¡Espera!"-grite-"disculpa como actúe"-le dije sinceramente.

_"No es conmigo que te tienes que disculpar"-dijo entendiendo lo quiere decir-"es con tu madre"-dijo.

_"Si lo se"-dije-"de acuerdo hablare con ella, pero no quiero que me dejes sola"-agregue, el se me acerco y dijo.

_"Yo siempre estaré contigo, de eso no lo dudes"-dijo para después darnos un pequeño beso-"ahora vamos hablar con tu madre"-a lo que asentí simplemente, nos fuimos agarrados de la mano, llegamos a la sala de mi casa, y aun ella seguía donde habíamos discutido hace unos momentos.

_"¿Ahora me escucharas?"-me pregunto, yo y Joe nos sentamos en el sofá que queda de frente a la televisión y a lado donde estaba sentada de madre.

_"Si, pero antes quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento"-le dije.

_"Tranquila, se que tu orgullo te dejo ciega y no quisiste escucharme"-me dijo mientras me sorprendía.

_"¿Cómo sabias que era mi orgullo?-le pregunte sorprendida.

_"Rebecca, soy tu madre, en algo te tenias que parecer a mi ¿cierto?"-dijo divertidamente.

_"Si lo se"-dije igual de divertida, causando la sonrisa de Joe.

_"Ahora lo que paso con tu padre fue…"-pero la interrumpí antes que diga algo mas.

_"Espera, mama yo quiero saber todo sobre el"-le dije sinceramente.

_"De acuerdo"-me dijo-"yo lo conocí aquí en Seattle"-comentaba-"lo conocí por medio de mi mejor amiga Carly Shay"-me dijo, pero me sorprendió lo último que me dijo.

_"Espera ¿también mi tía Carly, sabe sobre mi padre?"-le pregunte confundida.

_"Si, así es"-me respondió.

_"Pero yo le pregunte hace dos años si sabia algo sobre mi padre, y me dijo que no sabia nada sobre el"-le comente algo confundida.

_"Si lo se, le pedí que no te diga nada, ya que para ella es igual de doloroso hablar de eso"-me respondió dejándome muy sorprendida-"no te enojes con ella"-me pidió.

_"De acuerdo, yo se que te hicieron un favor"-le respondí.

_"Bueno como te seguía contando lo conocí hace como…"

**Fin Rebecca P.O.V.**

27 años antes, 21 de septiembre del 2006

**Sam P.O.V.**

Que pereza, debo levantarme para ir a la escuela, y ahora que lo pienso creo que la escuela es tonta, creo que me di cuenta después de 6 años, pero bueno tengo que ir para no quedar igual que mi floja madre, ahora debo alistarme para ir a la tonta escuela, después de haberme alistado y buscar algo de comer ya que mi madre no compro nada para que coma, vine a la escuela, al llegar veo a mi mejor amiga Carly Shay, ella es muy diferente a mi, es decir es dulce, educada, buena estudiante y bonita según muchos chicos de la escuela, pero aun así es mi mejor amiga.

_"Hola Carlota"-la salude divertidamente como siempre.

_"Hola Sam, ¿Cómo has estado?-me saludo comúnmente.

_"Bien, con algo de hambre, pero bien"-le respondí-"¿y que has hecho?"-le pregunte.

_"Nada, te cuento que tengo nuevos vecinos"-me dijo emocionada.

_"¿Eso es malo o bueno?"-le pregunte.

_"No lo se, todavía no los conozco, esta tarde iremos con Spencer a darle la bienvenida"-me comento.

_"Ok"-simplemente llegue a decir, ya que sonó el timbre de la escuela, rápidamente me fui a mi casillero que estaba un poco alejado del casillero de Carly, me molesta tener un casillero en medio de esos dos peleadores, pero bueno ya llegue acostumbrarme, para mi suerte mi primera clase me tocaba con Carly, nos fuimos a la clase que nos tacaba mientras charlábamos cosas sin sentido, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, seguía hablando con Carly, hasta que llego el profesor.

_"Buenos días alumnos"-nos saludo de costumbre-"Antes de comenzar la clase le tengo una noticia, hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno en la clase"-decía, saco un papelito y empezó a leer diciendo-"denle la bienvenida a Fredward Benson"-dijo, entrando tímidamente un chico, castaño, bajito y era obvio que era un Geek.

_"Freddie"-corrigió el chico tímidamente.

_"Ok, Freddie"-dijo con énfasis su nombre-"ve a sentarte, para empezar la clase"-le dijo el profesor, así fue que el chico nerd se sentó al fondo del aula, y así paso todo el aburrido día en la escuela, terminado la escuela fui para el apartamento de Carly, pero luego me fui a mi casa ya que ella iba a conocer a los nuevos vecinos.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Después de mi primer día en la escuela, volví a mi nuevo apartamento, que consiguió mi madre, recién me mude a esta gran ciudad como es Seattle, tengo varias cajas de mudanza y tengo que alistar mi cuarto al menos para dormir esta noche, parece que esto va a ser largo, mientras que empezaba alistar acomodar mi cuarto tocaron la puerta del apartamento.

_"Freddie, querido, abre la puerta por favor"-me pido mi madre, me dirigí hacia la puerta, abrí, y creo que me quede sorprendido al ver a una chica, un poco mas alta que yo, de pelo negro y ojos de igual color, muy hermosa, creo que quede embobado un buen rato.

_"Hola"-saludo-"me llamo Carly Shay y el es mi hermano Spencer"-se presento, el hermano era mas alto, era igual que su hermana, pero creo que era 10 años mayor que yo, pero no le di mucha importancia ya que seguía embobado al verla a ella.-"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto algo confundida, yo reaccione y con una gran sonrisa hable.

_"Ah si, si es un gusto conocerlos"-dije, saliéndome de mi trance.

_"Hijo ¿Quién toco la puerta?"-pregunto mi madre.

_"Mama, ellos son Carly y Spencer Shay, son nuestros nuevos vecinos"-le dije.

_"Es un gusto, nosotros somos Marissa y Fredw…"-la interrumpió Carly.

_"Freddie Benson ¿cierto?"-me pregunto, quede sorprendido-"Eres nuevo en mi escuela, te presentaron en mi clase"-me dijo alegremente.

_"¿En serio?"-pregunte emocionado.

_"Si, así es"-me respondio.

_"Que bien"-dije-"entonces seremos amigos ¿cierto?"-pregunte tímidamente.

_"Por supuesto"-me dijo aun alegre como siempre-"Queríamos darle la bienvenida al edificio Bushwell, regalándole este pastel"-dijo dándonos un pastel que tenia escrito "Bienvenidos"

_"Muchas gracias"-dijo mi madre.

_"Bueno fue un gusto conocerlos"-dijo el hermano de Carly, Spencer-"pero ahora tenemos otros planes, fue un gusto conocerlos, hasta luego"-se despidieron los hermanos Shay.

_"Parecen buenas personas"-dije entrando a mi apartamento y cerrando la puerta.

_"Si parece que si, bueno hijo tenemos que seguir acomodando el apartamento"-me dijo mi madre, a lo que asentí, y me dispuse nuevamente a acomodar mi habitación, pero ahora con una gran sonrisa, pensando en ella, Carly Shay…

**Bueno espero que les hubiera gustado, y ojala lo actualize mas rapido, y saben por que, es triste en donde vivo hay alerta Roja del gripe porcina, y todas los colegios de mi ciudad van a estar en cuarentena, es por eso, es algo triste ya que murio una chica de 8 años :(... pero cambiando tema espero que les guste, y dejen sus reviews, nos vemos.**


	3. El estaba enamorado de otra

**Hola, como estan?, bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, en serio espero que les guste, ya les explicare abajo por que, bueno no quiero aburrirlos, asi que disfruten la lectura**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi imaginacion.**

_**Te amo, más de lo que debería.**_

**Capitulo 3: **_**El estaba enamorado de otra.**_

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Han pasado dos días, desde que la conocí, en estos días nos hicimos amigos y fue fácil, ya que soy su vecino, pero hoy día no he podido hablarle, he estado casi 45 minutos pensando que le puedo decir y bueno ya estoy listo, iré a su apartamento para hablar amigablemente y para mi suerte no tengo que caminar tanto, porque yo vivo al frente de ella, toque su puerta con muchos nervios, estaba tan nervioso que quería huir, pero no ya estoy aquí, tengo que ser valiente y vencer mi timidez, mientras discutía conmigo mismo abrieron la puerta, pero no abrió la persona que yo esperaba.

_"¿Qué quieres?"-me pregunto una rubia, casi a mi altura, creo que tiene los ojos azules, y esta comiendo un balde de pollo frito, por una extraña razón la he visto en otro lado, pero ¿Dónde?, no recuerdo bien-"¿Qué quieres?"-dijo algo irritada.

_"Eh… busco a Carly"-le dije nervioso.

_"Ella no esta aquí"-respondió, dándole un bocado a un pedazo de pollo-"se fue con Spencer a una cena con sus tíos que vinieron de visita"-me dijo con pereza.

_"Ok, ¿y tu eres…?"-se que he visto a esta chica antes-"¿tu eres una prima de Carly?"-pregunte.

_"No torpe, soy su mejor amiga"-me respondió de la misma manera que antes, pero me molesto que me diga "_torpe_".

_"Ok…, disculpa no me presente soy Freddie…"-decía pero me interrumpió.

_"Espera, ¿tu no eres Freddie…, como era… así Benson?"-me pregunto me llamo mucho la atención de donde sabia mi nombre ¿será que Carly le hablo de mi?, eso seria estupendo.

_"¿Cómo lo sabias?"-pregunte sorprendido, y la vez ilusionado creyendo que seria Carly que le hablo de mi.

_"Tu eres el nuevo en la escuela y te presentaron en mi clase en tu primer día"-dijo, me desilusione un poco, pero ya recuerdo donde la había visto antes.

_"¿Tu eres Sam Puckett?"-pregunte curioso.

_"Así es, en carne y hueso"-entonces recordé donde la había visto antes, ella siempre esta con Carly en la escuela, por eso sentía que la había visto en algún lado, pero lo que me contaron de ella, era como para tenerle miedo.

_"¿Y que haces en el apartamento de Carly?"-pregunto curioso.

_"No es obvio, comiendo pollo frito"-dijo sacando una presa de pollo, para después darle una mordida, bueno ya no quería molestarla mas, aparte que estaba nervioso por lo que me contaron de ella, así que decidí volver a mi apartamento.

_"Ok, bueno me tengo que ir"-dije girando hacia mi puerta.

_"Espera, ¿para que buscabas a Carly?"-pregunto, yo gire de nuevo hacia ella para responder.

_"Yo… quería…"-no se me ocurrió nada-"adiós"-dije y rápidamente entre a mi apartamento, me apegue de espalda a mi puerta y escuche un "_torpe_", de parte de ella. Así paso dos meses, nos hicimos mas amigos con Carly lo cual me agradaba, y creo que de Sam, ya que era amiga de Carly, también lo cual me sorprende, en dos meses creo que me enamore mas de esa sonrisa casi perfecta, pelo bien peinado, educada, linda, y esos ojos oscuros que conquistaron mi corazón, si me enamore profundamente de Carly, aunque ella no lo sepa, me gustaría que ya lo supiera, creo que ya es hora de que diga lo que siento, porque me mata los celos verla coquetear con otros chicos, ya no aguanto mas tengo que decirle lo que siento pero ahora, y debo serlo pronto.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Ya pasaron dos meses desde que conocí al torpe de Freddie Benson, creo que nos hicimos amigos, eso es raro, ya que no tengo muchos amigos hombres, pero algo hace a Freddie diferente, algo que me gusta, ¡no es que este diciendo que me gusta!, el no es mi tipo, pero hay algo que lo hace único y ni se que es, pero creo que es el primer chico que no esta interesado en Carly, si todos mayormente solo se acercan para ligar con ella y nada mas, pero yo no lo veo con intenciones de ligar con Carly de parte de Freddie, si tal vez lo primeros días que lo conocí, pero ya no lo veo que intente algo, y hablando del Rey de Roma hay viene el, y por cierto estoy en la escuela, caso que no me importa iré a hablarle.

_"Hola bobo"-le hable o salude o como quieran llamarlo.

_"Hola Sam"-lo note algo preocupado.

_"¿Te pasa algo?"-le pregunte.

_"No Sam, no me pasa absolutamente nada"-de acuerdo su respuesta fue mi rara, y si le pasaba algo de eso estoy segura, entonces desvío la mirada hacia un punto, yo seguía la mirada y era hacia a Carly.

_"Oh, mira ahi esta Carly, vamos a saludarla"-dije caminado hacia donde estaba ella.

_"De acuerdo"-dijo siguiéndome.

_"Hola Carls"-salude.

_"Shhh"-me callo, y estaba babeando por un chico, típico de ella.

_"Creo que esta babeando por un chico otra vez"-le susurre a Freddie.

_"Si ya me di cuenta"-dijo molesto, me sorprendió un poco.

_"¿Qué te pasa?"-le pregunte,

_"No, nada"-dijo esta vez nervioso.

_"Vamos, dime"-le pedí.

_"No Sam, no quiero hablar de eso ahora"-respondió otra vez molesto.

_"Oh, hola chicos, ¿hace cuanto que están aquí?"-pregunto, nosotros la miramos extraños por su pregunta-"Estaban aquí hace rato ¿cierto?"-los dos asentimos a su pregunta.

_"¿Quién es ese chico?"-pregunto Freddie molesto, y Carly puso su cara de enamorada.

_"El es, Danny Johnson, el chico más guapo de la escuela"-dijo emocionada, entonces note que Freddie puso cara de pocos amigos, pero ¿Por qué?, después se puso nervioso y suspiro, este chico es raro.

_"Carly, ¿podemos hablar al terminar las clases de hoy?"-le pregunto a mi amiga.

_"Claro, porque no"-respondió gentilmente, dejándome un poco confundida-"estaré con Sam"-agrego.

_"¡No!"-grito de repente-"digo, no, solo quiero hablar contigo"-bueno es un hecho este chico me dejo mas confundida.

_"De acuerdo, hablamos hoy cuando termine la clases"-dijo todavía un poco sorprendida.

_"De acuerdo"-dijo el castaño-"las veo luego"-se despidió.

_"¿De querrá hablar?"-pregunto mi amiga.

_"No lo se"-solo respondí.

Entonces sonó el timbre, nos fuimos a nuestras tontas clases a mi me tocaba Biología y a Carla Matemáticas, así que me despedí de Carly, y fui hacia a mi aburrida clase, pero ahora estoy con una interrogante, ¿de que querrá hablar Freddie con Carly?, apuesto que Carly esta con la misma pregunta en la cabeza.

_"Iré hablar con Freddie"-dijo Carly, pasó otro aburrido día en la escuela.

_"¿De querrá hablar contigo?"-pregunte nuevamente.

_"No lo se, pero tendré que averiguarlo"-me dijo-"iré hablar con el, debe estar esperándome"-dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

_"De acuerdo vamos"-dije.

_"No acuérdate que el dijo que solo quería hablar conmigo"-me recordó, había olvidado esa parte.

_"Oh si, entonces dejo que vayas sola"-dije.

_"De acuerdo, te veo luego"-se despidió.

_"Adiós"-dije despidiéndome, voltee y camine hacia mi casillero, suerte que esos dos peladores no están en su casillero, me mata la curiosidad, ¿Qué le querrá decir Freddie a Carly?, no dude mas, y la seguí a mi amiga, los encontré en el patio trasero de la escuela, me escondí en un arbusto, al menos podía escuchar algo de lo que decían.

_"Bueno Freddie, ya estoy aquí ¿de que quieres hablar?"-preguntó Carly.

_"Quiero hablarte de algo"-dijo creo nervioso el castaño.

_"Ya veo ¿y que es?"-pregunto curiosa.

_"Es… es que…"-estaba tan nervioso el tonto que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

_"¿Es… es que?, Freddie"-preguntaba.

_"¡Estoy enamorado de ti Carly!"-dijo rápidamente, dejándola boquiabierta y ojos bien abiertos, yo reaccione igual, ¿Freddie enamorado de Carly?, ¿desde cuando?, yo que pensaba que el no estaba interesado en Carly, pero veo que me equivoque.

_"Tu… tu… tu… ¿Qué?"-pregunto todavía en su estado que mencione hace rato.

_"Yo estoy enamorado de ti Carly"- ahora dijo algo calmado-"si lo se, te lo dije de sorpresa, pero yo ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía por ti"-decía.

_"Freddie…"-intento decir.

_"Me gustas mucho, a tal punto que llegue enamorarme de ti y por eso…"-seguía hablando el castaño.

_"¡FREDDIE!"-grito para que dejara de hablar y la escuchara-"Freddie, mira, lo que me dijiste me llego de sorpresa y me halaga que tu sientas eso por mi, pero yo no siento lo mismo hacia a ti"-dijo, entonces note que los ojos de Freddie se pusieron llorosos-"lo siento"-dijo para terminar.

_"Esta bien, te entiendo"-dijo Freddie muy triste.

_"Pero aun así, podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿cierto?"-dijo intentando alegrar la situación.

_"Claro, porque no… oye yo… tengo que irme"-lo ultimo lo dijo rápido para salir corriendo de donde estaba.

_"Freddie espera… no corras"-lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, entonces decidí salir de mi escondite y acercarme a Carly.

_"Tranquila Carly, no te sientas culpable"-dije para animarla.

_"Gracias amiga"-dijo parece que no le importo que estuviera espiando-"Pero nunca pensé que Freddie se había enamorado de mi"-dijo algo triste.

_"Si yo tampoco"-dije, pero muy, muy dentro de mi, me decepcione yo que pensaba que el era diferente a los demás, pero me di cuenta que no, es el típico chico que odio, que odio con todo mi corazón…

**Fin Sam P.O.V.**

Así pasaron 6 meses desde que Freddie le dijo lo que sentía a Carly, después de eso costo mucho que retomaran la amistad que tenían, pero lo lograron, diferente fue el caso de Sam y Freddie, desde ese momento, Sam lo empezó a tratar de forma diferente, lo empezó a golpear, molestar, tanto que ya ni se hablaban, cualquiera pensaría que desapareció la amistad que tenían antes, todo era así, hasta que Sam puso la cara de la Srta. Briggs en un rinoceronte, culpando a Carly de la travesura, fue castigada y la dejaron a cargo de elegir los algunos talentos, para el concurso de talentos que tenia la escuela, con ayuda de Freddie y Sam, empezaron la búsqueda, Freddie grababa todos los participantes, algunos talentos era tan aburridos que Sam y Carly se empezaron a quejar en contra de la Srta. Briggs haciendo chistes sobre ustedes saben que, caso que grabo Freddie, y accidentalmente subió a Internet, por los comentarios positivos que les dejaron por el video, a Carly se le ocurrió crear un Web Show llamado iCarly…

**bueno espero que les hubiera gustado, estoy seguro que uno que otro me querra matar por que esto es un capitulo relacionado al Creddie, pero tienen que entender que es parte de la historia, y espero no se enojen con un chico que solo intenta ser un gran fanfic, creo que estoy siendo muy dramatico, bueno espero que dejen sus reviews y como siempre seran agradecidos por dejar al menos uno, de acuerdo no tengo mas que decir nos vemos, pronto.**


	4. ¿A Sam le gusta alguien?

**Hola, como estan?, si lo siento si me tarde pero abajo les explicare las razones, bueno como veran estoy publicando un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic y espero que les guste y dejen review, eso seria grandioso luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia, no los entretengo mas, asi que disfruten.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el fanfic le pertenece a mi imaginacion.**

_**Te amo, más de lo que debería.**_

**Capitulo 3:** _**¿A Sam le gusta alguien?**_

**Carly P.O.V.**

Pasaron 4 largos años desde que empezamos hacer iCarly, y tuvo tanto éxito que cada programa llega una cifra de casi un millón de cibernautas, si los mejores años sin duda, aventuras divertidas con Sam, Freddie, Spencer e incluso Gibby, y hablando de los chicos ahí esta Sam en su casillero.

_"Hola Sam"-la salude mientras abría mi casillero para guardar unas cuantas cosas, lo raro es que ella ni caso me hizo-"Sam"-la llame de nuevo pero otra vez me ignoro-"¡SAM!"-esta vez grite y funciono.

_"Ay Carly no grites ¿acaso quieres que este sorda?"-se quejaba la rubia.

_"Te hable varias veces y tu ni siquiera me escuchaste"-me defendí anta las quejas de Sam.

_"¿En serio?"-pregunto incrédula.

_"¿Por qué tan distraída?, ¿a quien estas viendo?"-le pregunte dándome cuenta que no despejaba la vista hacia alguien, y seguí la mirada de Sam y me sorprendió lo que vi-"¿Estas viendo a Freddie?"-pregunte sorprendida.

_"¿Qué?, ¡no! estoy viendo al chico que esta hablando con Freddie"-dijo, volví a mirar y en efecto Freddie esta hablando con alguien, y ese alguien no era cualquiera.

_"¿Roger?"-pregunte con una mirada picara.

_"Si, ¿no es lindo?"-dijo Sam, bueno esa respuesta no me la esperaba.

_"Pues si, además que es el capitán del equipo de básquet de la escuela, y es uno de los populares de la escuela"-decía-"no es que Freddie no pueda tener amigos populares, pero ¿Por qué esta hablando con Freddie?"-pregunte confundida.

_"No lo se"-respondió Sam-"han estado hablando por mas de 5 minutos"-agrego, después de eso se estaban acercando hacia nosotras.

_"Hola chicas"-saludo de mala gana, mi amigo el castaño de Freddie.

_"Hola Freddie"-salude algo confundida por la forma de saludarnos de parte de Freddie.

_"¿Acaso te conozco?"-dijo Sam para molestar a Freddie causando una pequeña sonrisa en Roger, a lo que Sam sonrío también, y Freddie miro extraño la escena.

_"Hola chicas de iCarly"-dijo Roger Cale, un chico alto, algo fornido cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

_"Hola"-saludo Sam algo coqueta.

_"No es que ustedes no pueden ser amigos, pero ¿Por qué están hablando?, si ustedes no son amigos"-me anime a preguntar, ya que no podía ocultar mas mi curiosidad.

_"No les dijiste ¿cierto?"-le dijo Roger a Freddie.

_"No se los dije, porque no voy a entrar"-dijo Freddie, es un hecho estoy confundida.

_"¿De que hablan?"-pregunto Sam, la pregunta que quería hacer.

_"Queremos a Freddie dentro del equipo de básquet de la escuela"-dijo, yo y Sam nos miramos extraños, y como lo sospechaba Sam se largo a reír, y yo bueno me aguante un poco la risa.

_"Que buen chiste Roger"-decía Sam entre risas.

_"No es un chiste"-dijo entre asustado y confundido por la reacción de Sam.

_"¿Hablas en serio?"-pregunte, el asintió, si que estaba sorprendida por la noticia.

_"Una pregunta ¿acaso el equipo esta jugando mal?"-pregunto Sam como no creyendo la noticia de Roger.

_"Sam"-dijo fastidiado Freddie.

_"De hecho no, el equipo esta excelente, es mas el equipo clasifico por primera vez a los Play Offs de la liga intercolegial de la conferencia este"-eso si que es un logro-"y sinceramente el equipo estaría mejor si Freddie entra al equipo"-agrego dejándonos a nosotras boquiabierta.

_"¿Por qué Freddie mejoraría el equipo?"-pregunte incrédula.

_"Por que es un gran jugador, en menos de 7 minutos Freddie hizo 5 triples, es decir hizo 15 puntos"-recalco, dejándonos mas sorprendidas, no sabia que Freddie jugaba básquet, menos que era un gran jugador.

_"Solo lo hice porque necesitaba una mejor nota en deportes"-dijo Freddie.

_"Aun así, los pocos minutos que jugaste, lo hiciste bien"-dijo convencido Roger-"además hasta el mismo entrenador te quiere en el equipo"-confeso.

_"No lo se, es que estoy en varios clubes de la escuela, y no se si tenga tiempo"-dijo Freddie cambiando de parecer de a poco.

_"Déjalos"-dijo como si nada Roger.

_"¿Qué?, ¡No!, no voy hacer eso"-dijo Freddie molesto.

_"De acuerdo, veamos ¿Cuál es el club que mas te interesa?"-pregunto Roger.

_"Obvio que el AV club ¿Por qué?"-dijo el castaño.

_"¿Y que días se reúnen?"-pregunto otra vez Roger.

_"Los lunes y miércoles"-respondió.

_"Excelente, el equipo entrena los martes, jueves y viernes"-dijo Roger, si que querían a Freddie en el equipo.

_"Vamos entra"-esta vez fui yo el que hablo, eso seria emocionante que Freddie juegue en el equipo de básquet de la escuela.

_"Si bobo, haz algo bueno en tu vida"-dijo Sam apoyando a Freddie… esperen ¿Sam esta apoyando a Freddie?, eso si que es novedad.

_"Esta bien"-dijo Freddie resignado.

_"¡Si!"-festejo Roger-"esta noticia le encantara a el entrenador"-dijo Roger contento.

_"Si tu lo dices"-dijo Freddie no tan convencido.

_"¿Quién lo diría?, Freddie en el equipo de básquet de la escuela"-dijo Sam-¿acaso bajo tanto el nivel?-me lo sospechaba, y claro Freddie la miro con mala cara, creo que se le esta haciendo costumbre poner esa cara.

_"Es común, ¿Qué te moleste?"-pregunto Roger, pero Freddie no le respondió.

_"Si supieras de cuantas formas lo hace"-le dije a Roger.

_"Es un don que tengo"-dijo Sam sonriendo, y Roger sonriendo también, parece que a Sam le gusta alguien, y ese alguien es Roger, eso seria interesante.

_"¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?"-me pregunto Freddie.

_"Porque me gusta sonreír"-me excuse, luego Freddie los miro algo extraños a Sam y Roger, pero no le di importancia.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Estoy con Carly, conversando en su habitación después de clases.

_"Vamos Sam admítelo"-nunca dije que era una conversación tranquila.

_"No Carly no lo voy admitir"-dije divertidamente.

_"Se nota en tus ojos"-dijo insistentemente Carly.

_"En los ojos no están los sentimientos de la gente"-me defendí.

_"Lo estas admitiendo"-dijo Carly en un tono cantarín.

_"No claro que no"-dije sonriendo.

_"¿Y por que sonríes?"-pregunto pícaramente.

_"Porque es tonto que creas que a mi me gusta Roger"-dije divertidamente, aunque suene raro lo hallaba divertido hablar de esto, no se por que.

_"Será tonto, pero yo se que te gusta Roger"-decía toda emocionada.

_"No Carly, ya te he dicho que no"-dije fingiendo enojarme.

_"Oh, vamos admítelo, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo"-repetía y repetía, parecía un disco rayado.

_"De acuerdo"-grite.

_"Entonces te gusta Roger ¿cierto?"-dijo esperando una respuesta.

_"Si en caso que te dijera que si me gusta ¿me dejarías en paz?"-pregunte pidiendo paz, ella asintió con la cabeza-"entonces si, tal vez me gusta Roger"-confesé.

_"¡SI! ja lo sabia, siempre me doy cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás"-dijo mientras festejaba.

_"Y también sabes como dejar sorda a la gente"-me queje nuevamente por los gritos de mi mejor amiga.

_"¿Y que harás?"-pregunto de repente.

_"¿Hacer de que?"-pregunte confundida.

_"Es obvio que debes tener un plan para que Roger te invite a salir"-dijo sorprendiéndome su respuesta.

_"Oh no, no claro que no"-dije empezándome a preocupar.

_"¿Y por que no?"-pregunto molesta.

_"Porque… bueno tu sabes… no soy muy buena para llamar la atención de los chicos de la escuela"-confesé apenada.

_"Eso no es problema"-dijo Carly dejándome un poco confundida-"haremos que el se interese por ti"-agrego.

_"¿Cómo?"-pregunte.

_"Fácil le pediremos ayuda a Freddie"-dijo, eso no me lo esperaba.

_"El bobo, ¿el que tiene que ver en esto?"-pregunte confundida.

_"Freddie seguramente se hará amigo de Roger y le pediremos que nos ayude"-dijo mientras entendía el calculado plan de Carly, pero luego recordé algo.

_"Si pero, hay otro problema"-dije no tan convencida.

_"¿Y cual es?"-pregunto Carly.

_"Roger es popular"-dije.

_"¿Y?"-respondió, yo la mire como diciendo _"en serio"_.

_"Y yo no soy popular"-dije como si fuera lo mas lógico.

_"Escúchame, Roger es popular en la escuela, solo en la **escuela**"-dijo con énfasis en lo ultimo-"en cambio tu eres conocida por ICarly en todo America incluso Europa, créeme"-dijo divertidamente, levantándome el autoestima.

_"Creo que tienes razón"-dije convenciéndome.

_"Bueno hay que empezar de una vez"-dijo levantándose del sofá de su habitación, ya había olvidado que estaba sentada, que loco.

_"Empezar con que"-pregunte confundida.

_"El plan para que Roger te invite a salir"-dijo toda emocionada-"Iré hablar con Freddie, ¿vienes?"-pregunto.

_"No, tengo pensado quedarme en tu casa a dormir, así que llamare a mama para avisarle"-dije buscando mi celular.

_"¿Y por que no lo haces abajo en la sala?"-pregunto.

_"¿Quieres escuchar una conversación entre mi madre y yo?"-pregunte, ella lo reflexiono.

_"Que te diviertas"-dijo mientras se iba, bueno es hora llamar a mi madre, esto será largo, y también lo que será largo es "el grandioso plan de Carly, para que Roger me invite a salir" si es un nombre largo, y largo va ser esta travesía… pero creo que algo esta por pasar… pero ¿Qué será?...

**y espero que les hubiera gustado, bueno de seguro quieren explicaciones, o no, pero de todas formas se las dare jeje.**

**1º: He estado estudiando para los examenes finales y tenia que sacrificar algo de mi tiempo, pero lo bueno es que funciono!, si pase de año, el proximo año, es el utimo de la escuela, y es oficial estoy de vaGaciones jeje.**

**2º: Como me atrazado por mi ausencia, me dispuse a leer otros fanfics, para inspirarme, ustedes saben para estar al dia, y funciono!, pues sirvio, ya que recorde todo sobre la serie (si olvide todo por los examenes).**

**3º: Como soy fanatico del Futbol, quise entrenar en un equipo de mi departamento (departamento se los llama en mi pais a las provincias como se dice en otro paises, creo), y entre! soy arquero, aunque por ahora estoy en la reserva del equipo, espero sobre salir y llegar al equipo de la primera, y como estoy entrenado, ya no encuentro tiempo para entrar al internet.**

**bueno esa sos las razones, perdonen si se molestaron por no actualizar, y entiendo si no dejan reviews por eso, pero estoy seguro, que ustedes han pasado por lo mismo.**

**sin mas que decir, espero que dejen muchos reviews, y nos vemos pronto! (se los prometo) jeje.**


	5. ¿Que te pasa?

__**Hola, como estan? bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, debo decir que gracias por sus reviews, y espero que dejen muchos mas, ya que son inspiracion para mi imaginacion jeje, no los entrtengo mas y disfruten.**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic es de mi imaginacion.**

_**Te amo, más de lo que debería.**_

**Capitulo 5: _¿Qué te pasa?_**

**Carly P.O.V.**

Si al fin pude convencer a Sam para conseguirle un galán, pero un verdadero galán, estoy emocionada que al fin Sam le interese alguien normal, siempre su gustos han estado concentrados en chicos extremadamente anormal, bueno olvidando esa parte hablare con el nuevo miembro del equipo de básquet Freddie, hara lo posible para que convenza a Roger que invite a Sam, lo buscare lo más rápido posible, para comenzar de una buena vez, pero que curioso el castaño ya estaba aquí, en mi sala muy cómodo viendo televisión.

_"Hola Freddie, te digo algo comprobé que Spencer tiene mucha razón"-le dije divertidamente.

_"Hola Carly, ¿En que tiene razón Spencer?"-me pregunto.

_"Él siempre dice que tú y Sam siempre están aquí, que pareciera nadie los quiere en su casa, y creo que tiene mucha razón"-decía como si fuera lo mas lógico.

_"Perdóname por no haberte avisado que estaba aquí"-se disculpo, pero de una manera extraña-"Es que tuve que escaparme de mi apartamento, para haber esta noticia sorprendente pero a la vez asqueroso"-decía emocionado sin perder la vista a la televisión.

_"¿Y cual es la noticia sorprendente, pero a la vez asqueroso?"-le pregunto en tono de broma.

_"Una gata tuvo como hijo un perro"-decía emocionado, pero a la vez asqueado.

_"Uy no ¡que asco!"-dije asqueada por lo que me decía Freddie.

_"¿Cambio de canal?"-me pregunto.

_"Para nada"-dije seriamente, sentándome a su lado para ver la noticia sorprendente pero a la vez asqueroso-"oye ¿y Spencer?"-pregunte al notar que no estaba por ninguna parte.

_"Bajo a la recepción a recoger el correo"-me respondió.

_"Ya veo"-dije volviendo a pegar mi atención en la noticia, pero recordé algo importante en estos momentos-"oye Freddie ¿mañana es tu primer entrenamiento?"-le pregunte con emoción.

_"Si"-dijo sin ganas, vaya se nota que el no quería entrar, pero ignore eso.

_"Excelente"-dije emocionada.

_"¿Por qué te alegra la noticia?"-me pregunto confundido, frunciendo el seño.

_"Porque si y punto, ahora ¿me harías un favor?"-le dije todo tan rápido, que se quedo algo anonadado.

_"Eh… si claro… ¿Qué favor?"-decía todavía algo confundido.

_"Hazte amigo de Roger"-le dije sin vueltas.

_"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?"-esa frase la escuchado varias veces, pero no se como que le falta algo.

_"Hey amiga y bobo, ¿Qué están viendo?"-esa fue Sam, que volvía de mi habitación luego de hablar con su madre.

_"Una gata que tiene de hijo un perro"-dijo Freddie con normalidad.

_"¿En serio?, ¡que loco!"-dijo emocionada sentándose en el sofá con nosotros.

_"Si paso hace unos días"-dijo Freddie sin despegar la vista al televisor, esta son los escasos momento de Sam y Freddie, llevándose bien, ojala en el futuro, se lleven un poco mejor.

_"Hola muchachos"-saludo un emocionado Spencer, que acaba de volver, que venia acompañado de la mamá de Freddie.

_"Hola Freddie"-dijo exageradamente cariñosa la mamá del castaño.

_"¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?"-le pregunto un poco apenado, por el cariño demostrado de su mamá.

_"Un amigo vino a visitarte"-dijo Marissa, seguramente serán sus amigos _"ñoños" _como les diría Sam.

_"Hola"-pero me equivoque era nada mas que Roger.

_"Hola"-saludamos Sam y yo en tono cantarín sorprendidas por la presencia de Roger.

_"¿Tú que haces aquí?"-le pregunto seriamente Freddie a Roger, parece no estar feliz por su presencia.

_"Vine para entregarte…"-decía mientras salía del apartamento y volvía con un bolsón deportivo-"…esto, amigo"-decía con una gran sonrisa entregándole el bolsón deportivo.

_"¿Por qué me das esto?"-pregunto Freddie confundido.

_"Míralo por ti mismo"-dijo sin dejar de sonreír, entonces Freddie abrió el bolsón y empezó a sacar lo que había adentro de él, saco unas muñequeras deportiva, una banda que se usa en la cabeza, zapatillas deportivas especiales para jugar baloncesto, short y polera del equipo oficial de básquet de la escuela que tenia escrito **"Benson"** en la espalda acompañada con el numero **"3"**, eso es genial.

_"¿Para qué es esto?"-pregunto Freddie, pero como no va a saber hasta la misma madre de él se dio cuenta de que se trataba o eso creo, depende que signifique su mirada.

_"Para que estés listo para el primer juego contra la secundaria "Weston" de Baltimore el día sábado, por los Play Off"-decía muy emocionado, como si se tratara de partidos importantes.

_"¿En serio?"-preguntamos todos sorprendidos a excepción de Freddie.

_"Si el entrenador ya lo quiere en el equipo para el primer partido"-decía sonriente, creo que nunca suelta esa sonrisa.

_"Increíble"-dijo Sam.

_"Estupendo"-decía feliz por mi amigo.

_"Felicidades, amigo"-lo felicitaba Spencer.

_"¿Y es seguro?"-pregunto la mamá de Freddie, con una mirada fija hacia Roger.

_"Si, claro que si"-respondió Roger asustado por la mirada.

_"Entonces Freddie cariño, felicidades hijo"-felicitaba a su hijo demostrando su gran cariño que le tiene.

_"¡Mamá!"-se quejaba Freddie por la demostración que daba.

_"Bueno Freddie, te espero mañana en tu primer entrenamiento"-le hizo recuerdo Roger a Freddie-"adiós"-se despidió el galán de Sam.

_"Adiós"-dijimos todos.

_"Tengo que irme"-dijo Freddie algo raro-"Adiós chicos, vamonos mamá"-se despidió de nosotros en compañía de su madre.

_"Se me ocurrió una idea para una escultura, será sobre baloncesto"-decía mi querido hermano dirigiéndose a su habitación.

_"Oye Sam, ¿por qué no intentaste hablar con Roger?"-le pregunte algo decepcionada de Sam.

_"Carly no te apresures, todavía es pronto, pero por ahora iré a comer jamón"-dijo yendo al refrigerador.

_"Si creo que tienes razón"-dije, es pronto como dice Sam, pero estoy segura que funcionara, ahora lo primero que hay que hacer es convencer a Freddie que sea amigo de Roger y que él invite a Sam, esto será emocionante.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Y paso otro grandioso y aburrido día de clases en Ridgway, ahora tengo que ir a mi primer entrenamiento en el equipo de la escuela, solo quería mejorar mis notas en cambio entro al equipo que ni siquiera quería entrar, pero nimodo ya me comprometí, pero quien sabe tal vez sea divertido de todos modos, veremos que sucede, luego de cambiarme y ponerme ropa deportiva, entre al gimnasio de la escuela y estaban todos, llegue tarde sin darme cuenta.

_"Bien, llegaste Freddie"-el que me recibió fue Roger acompañado de sus compañeros de equipo.

_"Si, perdonen la tardanza"-me disculpe, ya que había llegado al menos unos 8 minutos tarde.

_"No hay problema"-el que hablo fue el entrenador del equipo el Entrenador Given, que dirige el equipo desde hace 2 años y en ese tiempo alcanzo grandes logros, como este que es la primera vez que el equipo jugara los Play Off de la conferencia este-"Ya que están todos quiero que den vueltas a la cancha por 10 minutos entendido"-dijo e hicimos le que pidió, pasaron los 10 minutos y el entrenador nos dividió en dos equipos, claro yo jugué con los jugadores regulares, y jugamos 2 cuartos de 10 minutos cada uno, jugué con la posición de "escolta", ya que no soy muy alto, pero igualmente pude convertir 6 triples en el primer cuarto, en el segundo cuarto fue algo más reñido el partido, pero pude convertir 4 triples, al termino de partido logre convertir 20 puntos, pero igualmente perdimos con un marcador: 54 de los mejores contra 34 de los regulares, algo agitado el profesor me llamo para hablarme-"Bien hecho Benson, lo hiciste muy bien"-me felicito, me sentí bien por lo dicho por el entrenador-"Bien muchachos terminamos por hoy, los espero el día jueves"-dijo el entrenador, quería irme de una vez, pero Roger me detuvo.

_"Espera Freddie, felicidades amigo, lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperábamos"-me felicito, pero extrañamente lo dijo en plural, luego se acercaron los jugadores considerados _"mejores"_ del equipo-"Te presentare a los mejores del equipo y son: Carl Keane conocido como _"Trampolín"_ por ser el que salta mas alto del equipo; Joe Matthew conocido como la _"torre M"_ por ser el mas alto; Kevin Larson conocido como _"K-flash" _por ser el mas rápido y yo conocido como _"C-R-C"_ que significa Capitán-Roger-Cale"-me presento a todos los mejores del equipo.

_"¿Cómo llamaremos a Benson?"-pregunto K-flash.

_"Veamos su posición es de escolta, pero su gran especialidad es hacer lanzamientos triples"-dijo la Torre M, pensando en un nombre para mi.

_"¿Qué tal _"FB3"_?"-sugirió Roger.

_"¿FB3?"-pregunte confundido.

_"Si es un gran nombre"-decían todos.

_"Bueno es oficial te nombre en el equipo será FB3, ya que tu especialidad es hacer triples"-dijo, entendí el porque del nombre-"Muy bien equipo nos vemos el jueves"-dijo despidiéndose de todos y así que otra vez me propuse irme, pero otra vez Roger me detuvo-"Tienes que enseñarme a lanzar triples"-dijo mientras intentaba algunos lanzamientos.

_"Claro"-dije simplemente.

_"Pero antes, tu amigos siempre te apoyan ¿cierto?"-Dijo Roger, no sabia de lo que hablaba.

_"¿Por qué lo dices?"-pregunte frunciendo el seño.

_"Mira las gradas"-me dijo y mire y de hecho estaban Carly, Gibby y Sam sentados en las gradas de la cancha.

_"Iré hablar con ellos"-dije caminado hacia donde estaban ellos-"¿Qué hacen aquí?"-pregunte, fue lo primero que dije al acercarme a ellos.

_"Viendo como juegas y si que juegas muy bien, ya veo la insistencia del equipo para que entres"-dijo Carly apoyándome.

_"Juegas bien amigo"-me dijo Gibby.

_"Si Freddie tengo que admitirlo, juegas muy bien"-dijo Sam, bueno lo de Sam no me lo esperaba, pero luego recordé la charla que tuve con Carly ayer.

_"Gracias chicos, ahora díganme ¿a que vinieron?"-pregunte seriamente, Sam y Carly se miraron, mientras Gibby no despegaba la vista hacia las porristas.

_"Convence a Roger que invite a Sam a una cita"-dijo Carly, nunca creí que se tratara de Sam , creí que se trataba de Carly.

_"¡¿Qué?"-pregunte sorprendido-"¡¿Solo por eso vinieron?"-dije ahora furioso.

_"Por favor Freddie"-esta vez hablo Sam, ya no tenia caso seguir quejándome.

_"De acuerdo"-dije resignado, no se ¿Por qué cambie de parecer tan rapidamente?, solo porque me lo pidió Sam-"Vere que puedo hacer"-dije fríamente, mientras ellas se emocionaron, me acerque a Roger-"Roger"-le hable.

_"¿Qué pasa amigo?"-me pregunto, fallando un lanzamiento triple.

_"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"-le dije, contra mi voluntad, ¿Por qué hago esto?, el asintió-"¿Estas saliendo con alguien?"-le pregunte rápidamente.

_"En realidad no"-me respondio algo nervioso, seguramente incomodo por la pregunta, o por que se acordó de un amor no correspondió, ¿Qué se yo?, ni siquiera me importa.

_"Bueno conozco alguien, que quiere conocerte"-le dije, es mas difícil, de lo que creí.

_"¿Quién?"-pregunto algo incrédulo.

_"Es… Sam Puckett"-listo lo dije, pero ahora me siento peor que antes.

_"¿En serio?, ¿Sam Puckett?"-pregunto sin creer lo que decía.

_"Si, ¿por qué te sorprende?"-le pregunte confundido por su reacción.

_"¿Acaso no lo sabes?, Sam Puckett es una de las chicas mas difíciles de la escuela"-yo me quede anonado, por lo que decía.

_"¿De que estas hablando?"-pregunte con una mirada asesina.

_"Si, mira muchos chicos, han intentado salir con ella, pero ha todos los rechazo"-eso no lo sabia, seguramente Sam no nos lo dice, ya que no le importa-"Y muchos decían que ella esperaba al indicado, y que todos decían que el indicado era supuestamente tú"-¿supuestamente?, no sabia nada de lo que esta diciendo-"Pero como veo soy yo el indicado"-decía con tanta emoción, entonces senti algo inexplicable, no quería que este cretino este con Sam, pero ¿por qué?.

_"Entonces la invitaras a salir ¿no?"-pregunte sin ganas.

_"Claro que si"-dijo, yo solo me di la vuelta y camine hacia ellas.

_"Suerte con Roger"-fue lo que dije con cara de pocos amigos, mientras seguía caminando ignorando lo que decían Carly y Sam, ¿Por qué siento esto?, ¡¿Qué es lo que me pasa?...

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado, espero de corazon sus apreciados reviews, y estoy seguro que se los recompensare con actualizaciones jeje, no tengo mucho que decir asi que.**

**SALUDOS DESDE BOLIVIA, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**


	6. Al fin se dio cuenta

__**Hola, como estan?, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, perdonen la tardanza y abajo como siempre les explico porque de la tardanza, no los entretengo mas, y disfruten, no olviden de sus reviews**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero el fic le pertenece a mi imaginacion.**

_**Te amo, más de lo que debería.**_

**Capitulo 6: _Al fin se dio cuenta_**

-"…Felicidades Sam"-esas palabras, la tuvieron demasiada confundida a Sam, quien no entendía por que le dijo eso el castaño de su amigo Freddie, palabras que no entendía por el hecho de cómo se lo dijo de una manera extraña y furiosa.

Otro día de sufrimiento en la escuela Ridgway según Sam, todo la escuela ya hablaba del primer partido histórico para la escuela, muchos fanfarroneaban que estarian en primera fila en Baltimore, pero para la rubia no le importaba un pepino sobre el partido, su cabeza era perdida en las ultimas palabras de su ami-enemigo, llegando su casillero se dispuso a guardar sus cosas para empezar otro normal y horrible según Sam día en la escuela.

-"Hola Señora Cale"-dijo la pelo castaño oscuro, haciendo saltar del susto a la rubia.

-"¡Carly! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me saludes así"-recriminaba molesta-"oye ¿Por qué me llamaste con eso estupido apellido"-pregunto dándose cuenta de cómo la saludo.

-"Te salude así porque el apellido de Roger es Cale"-decía Carly emocionada imaginándose lo que decía.

-"Carly, no te apresures ni siquiera me ha invitado aun"-decía Sam ya cansada por la insistencia de su mejor amiga.

-"Lo hará estoy muy segura"-dijo, Sam solo suspiro cansada, luego Sam se quedo ignorando a su amiga por una persona que pasaba caminando por el pasillo, se trataba de unos de los nuevos jugadores estrellas del equipo, si se trataba de _**FB3**_, luego del primer entrenamiento, el cual muchos presenciaron Freddie se hizo conocido por muchos, claro muchos lo conocían por ser el técnico de iCarly, pero solo por eso, ahora es conocido uno mas del histórico equipo de Ridgway, extrañamente Freddie ignoro molesto a sus amigas quienes hablaban en su casillero, Carly no lo noto ya que no paraba de hablar del pretendiente de Sam, en cambio ella lo noto y se quedo mas confundida, ella no sabia que le pasaba a su ami-enemigo.

Mientras pasaban las clases Sam que casualmente pasaba todas sus clases antes del almuerzo con el castaño, intento hablar con él en Química, pero era imposible, ya que el profesor que les tocaba esa materia lo apodaban _"Ojo de Águila"_ ya que encontraba cualquiera que no prestaba atención, solo por verlo, tanto que no se podía articular una minúscula palabra, las otras clases posteriores fue un fracaso hablar con él, solo por el simple hecho que no quería estar cerca de un nerd, se sentaba lejos de Freddie, ahora levemente se arrepiente de eso.

En la hora del almuerzo estaban en una mesa del comedor Sam, Carly, Gibby y Wendy, Sam aun molesta por no saber que le pasaba a Freddie ignoraba lo que decía el grupo, solo por estar viendo por la puerta del comedor esperando que el castaño entre, luego de un par de minutos entro pero con otras personas es decir con algunos integrantes del equipo de la escuela, y una cuantas porristas muy cerca del castaño, eso molesto levemente a la rubia, luego se dio cuenta que se alejaba de sus nuevos amigo para ir a sentarse solo en una mesa, eso molesto mucho mas Sam ya que él mayormente se juntaba con el grupo de sus amigos, molesta se puso de pie.

-"Carly veré que le pasa a ese tonto"-dijo Sam notoriamente molesta, Carly por su parte seguía en otro mundo, entonces la rubia comenzó a acercarse al castaño quien comía su almuerzo en solitario, molesta hasta la corinillas se sentó en frente de él-"¿Qué mierda te sucede?"-le pregunto notoriamente furiosa, Freddie por su lado quien estaba cabizbaja, alzo levemente la mirada.

-"A ti que te importa"-respondió fríamente, congelando a Sam con su mirada fría y sin sentimiento, ella no entendía ¿Por qué?, solo sabia que esa mirada causo algo que no sentía por mucho tiempo _miedo_, pero ¿miedo a que?, Sam no lo sabia.

-"¡No!, ahora dime ¿Qué rayos te sucede?"-le pregunto nuevamente.

-"No lo se, y no te importa"-respondió de la misma manera que antes, Sam solo inconcientemente se alejo del castaño con muchas dudas, dudas como ¿acaso el equipo lo cambio drásticamente? ¿Por que sentía ese sentimiento de miedo en sus palabras? Y otras dudas sin responder que rondaban en su cabeza.

-"¿Cómo te fue"-pregunto Carly, Sam quien había vuelto luego de hablar con el castaño no decía nada aun sorprendida y sin entender el estado del castaño, extrañamente Carly empezó a sonreír claro picaramente, Sam no entendía la razón luego de unos minutos lo descubrió.

-"Hola"-saludo un chico, Sam quien estaba de espalda a la persona que lo saludaba, giro para ver de quien se trataba.

-"Hola Roger"-si era el famoso _**C-R-C**_, el cual muchos chicas deseaban, pero ahora él tenia su atención puesta en una cierta rubia.

-"¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?"-pregunto el chico, Sam solo sonrío asintió ligeramente, en cambio Carly y Wendy sonreían ampliamente, mientras Gibby disfrutaba su almuerzo preparado por su linda mamá, Roger se sentó junto con Sam, quien estaba ya un poco nerviosa, Carly tuvo la necesidad de dejarlos solos para que hablen personalmente.

-"Eh chicos, nosotros nos retiramos, ya terminaos nuestros almuerzos ¿no es así chicos?"-dijo Carly de excusa para dejarlos solos a ambos, Wendy se dio cuenta de que hablaba.

-"Si así es, además no tengo mucha hambre"-dijo Wendy quien no había terminado su almuerzo, pero entendió la indirecta de su amiga.

-"Pero yo no he terminado aun"-dijo Gibby inocentemente, pero en cambio recibió una mirada asesina de parta de Carly-"Mejor dicho, aun no he terminado porque me gusta comer en mi casa luego"-dijo un asustado gordito.

-"Los dejos solos a ambos"-dijo en tono pícaro igual que su mirada, entonces los chicos se alejaron dejando solos a la pareja que Carly esperaba que se formara.

-"Lamento lo que acaba de suceder a veces Carly puede ser tan linda"-dijo sarcásticamente.

-"No importa, además tu también eres linda"-dijo Roger, ruborizando levemente a la rubia-"Eh Sam he querido últimamente preguntar algo, ¿tu crees que es el momento?"-pregunto nerviosamente el capitán del equipo de básquet.

-"¿Esa es tu pregunta?"-pregunto bromeando.

-"No es otra, la pregunta es ¿si tu quieres… tu sabes salir al cine o ir por un licuado, cualquiera de estos días? ¿Qué dices?"-pregunto ahora mas tranquilo, Sam lo pensó tranquilamente como le gustaría Carly escuchar que consiguió una cita con Roger Cale y otras cosas, cerca de ellos estaba un chico sin despegar la mirada hacia una mesa, un chico que sentía mal sin saber porque, miraba con furia contenida con el peligro en que cualquier momento podría explotar, Sam mientra pensaba casualmente encontró la mirada de Freddie, viéndolos con una mirada de pocos amigos, mirada que nuevamente hizo estremecer a la rubia-"¡Sam! ¿Qué dices?"-pregunto nuevamente Roger, ella reacción y respondió.

-"Claro ¿Por qué no?"-respondió simplemente.

-"De acuerdo, entonces ¿mañana a las 8 de la noche te parece?"-Sam asintió a la propuesta, claro sin prestar atención a lo que el chico decía, Sam solo se quedo pensando lo que le podría suceder a su ami-enemigo.

Carly que esperaba noticias, se quedo esperando afuera del comedor, pero su espera fue en vano ya que salio acompañada de Roger, y Carly no quería molestar a su pareja si así se podría decir, la castaña oscuro tuvo que esperar hasta que terminaran las clases, en su casillero se quedo parada viendo por todas partes señales de su amiga luego de unos minutos, Sam había llegado, Carly de inmediato se acerco para hablar con ella.

-"Sam ¿Y como te fue?"-fue lo primero que pregunto Carly al acercarse a la rubia.

-"¿Cómo me fue con que o que?"-preguntaba confundida Sam y un poco asustada.

-"Con Roger"-dijo con obviedad, en cambio Sam cambio su expresión ligeramente.

-"Carly ¿me prometes que no harás un escándalo por esto?"-pregunto.

-"No"-respondió simplemente, haciendo que Sam suspire resignada.

-"Al menos lo intente, y sobre Roger, si al fin me invito, ¿contenta?"-

-"AHHHHH"-grito de tal manera que todos desviaron la mirada hacia el origen del grito.

-"Carly, destruirás mis tímpanos"-se quejaba Sam.

-"Perdóname pero es que estoy muy feliz por ti y ¿Cuándo será su cita?"-pregunto emocionada.

-"Mañana"-

-"¿Mañana?"-pregunto Carly confundida.

-"Si, mañana"-

-"¿Y por que mañana, no es que diga que no es un buen día, pero ¿Por qué no en fin de semana?"-

-"Bueno porque los dos estaremos ocupados el fin de semana"-respondió, cerrando su casillero.

-"¿En que?"-pregunto Carly.

-"Bueno mañana viernes nosotras haremos un Web show si no recuerdas y Roger viajara ese día"-comento la rubia.

-"¿Y el sábado?"-pregunto.

-"Bien Roger jugara un partido de básquet, donde también Freddie jugara, en Baltimore"-dijo con lógica en sus palabras.

-"A si lo había olvidado"-recordó.

-"Y por eso saldremos mañana"-dijo con simpleza Sam.

-"¿Y donde será su cita?"-

-"Iremos al cine, luego a comer algo"-respondió.

-"¡Que bien! Estoy muy feliz por ti Sam, saldrás nada menos que con el chico mas popular de la escuela"-decía con un brillo en los ojos de Carly.

-"Oye tú me dijiste que no importaba si era popular o no"-comento molesta la rubia.

-"Si lo se, pero ahora es diferente"-dijo-"Además estoy segura que Roger es el chico ideal para ti"-

-"¿Tu crees?"-pregunto no muy convencida.

-"Claro, bueno para no cometer errores, vamos"-tomo la mano de Sam y empezó a jalarla.

-"¿A dónde me llevas?"-

-"¿Cómo que a donde?, de compras que mas"-recalco con entusiasmo.

-"Carly espera, solo es una cita no una cena formal"-

-"Si lo se, pero te conseguiremos ropa adecuada, como le gusta a Roger"-dijo y nuevamente empezó a jalar a su amiga, así fue que se la pasaron toda la tarde buscando la ropa ideal para su cita de mañana, Carly buscando y Sam cansada, muy cansada, pero de todas formas encontraron lo que buscaban.

Al otro día en Ridgway un castaño caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, desde que empezó a entrenar con el equipo de básquet, el rumor de que es unos de los mejores jugadores se ha expandido, tanto que personas que nunca en su vida le dirigieron la palabra, lo saludaban como si lo hubieran conocido de años, populares, deportistas hasta la porristas, pero al chico no le importaba su estatus social, solo le importaba una cosa, él solo quería saber que rayos le pasa, quería sacarse la duda de ¿Por qué no le agrada que Sam, su enemiga o amiga se junte con Roger Cale?, el chico no era tan malo, mas bien era un gran amigo, pero aun así no le agrada a Freddie, pero no sabe por que.

-"Hola Freddie"-

-"Hola Roger"-si el que se había acercado era Roger su "amigo" si se puede decir ya que no cree esa posibilidad.

-"¿Te sucede algo?"-pregunto notando la indiferencia de su amigo.

-"No, solo estoy concentrado para el entrenamiento de esta tarde"-mintió.

-"Esa es la actitud"-premiaba el capitán del equipo-"Me gustaría que todo el equipo tuviera la misma concentración que tienes tu, hasta yo lo quisiera"-comento sonriendo.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-pregunto algo confundido.

-"Bueno porque voy a estar algo distraído por la cita que voy a tener esta noche"-comento, Freddie quedo mas confundido-"Así es amigo, ¡Tengo una cita con Sam!"-a Freddie le vino como balde de agua fría, sen sentía con rabia, hasta con la necesidad de golpearlo y decirle que no se acerque a ella, pero no sabia él porque tendría que hacerlo, solo aguanto y respiro.

-"Bien por ti"-le dijo sacando toda la hipocresía que tenia dentro-"Nos vemos en el entrenamiento"-dijo y se alejo de Roger, furioso sin ganas de hablar con nadie, camino hasta su próxima clase.

En la hora del almuerzo el castaño se sentó a comer en la misma mesa del anterior día, solo aun sin ganas de hablar, solo observaba a la mesa de sus amigos, aunque últimamente sus propios amigos pareciera darle la espalda aunque solamente en clases ya que ponían toda su atención a la pareja que se estaba formando Sam y Roger, Freddie solo sentado resolviendo los líos de su cabeza, los observaba con una frialdad capaz de congelar a alguien.

En ese momento mientras Freddie resolvía lo que le pasaba, si previo aviso su amigo Gibby se sentó en la misma mesa solitaria de Freddie, justo en frente de él, Freddie lo miraba como diciendo ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, Gibby no tardo en captar la mirada.

-"¿Creí que necesitabas compañía?"-dijo sosteniendo su almuerzo.

-"¿Por qué estas aquí?"-le pregunto el castaño.

-"Me canse de estar escuchando _"la buena pareja que conforman Sam y Roger"_ solo hablan de eso"-decía en tono cansado el gordito-"Pero como veo a ti tampoco te agrada esa pareja ¿cierto?"-

-"Si, pero me molesta mas que Carly le siga insistiendo que salga con ese tonto"-

-"¿Creí que era tu amigo?"-pregunto.

-"Él cree que soy su amigo, pero yo no lo considero lo mismo"-explico Freddie.

-"Ya veo, y dime ¿Por qué odias a esa pareja?"-pregunto Gibby.

-"No lo se"-respondió fríamente, Gibby noto algo diferente en el, aunque no sabia que era, decidió por terminado el tema.

Más tarde Freddie tenía su entrenamiento, aunque no lo fue muy bien, durante el partido de práctica de un solo cuarto de 7 minutos, solo logro convertir 5 puntos muy poco hasta para un jugador regular, además que perdió incontables oportunidades de encestar, prácticamente fue hasta ahora el peor entrenamiento que ha tenido.

Lo mismo sucedería en el ensayo de iCarly, se equivoca de botones para hacer los efectos, varias veces se le escapo de la mano la cámara causando que se cayera al suelo, pero para suerte del programa,la camara no tenia ningún des perfecto, prácticamente todo el día fue pésimo para Freddie Benson, y la única persona que se dio cuenta de eso era su amigo Gibby quien lo estuvo observando todo el día luego de la extraña respuesta de su amigo en el almuerzo.

Al otro día para Freddie había comenzado con el pie izquierdo pero no solamente literalmente, bueno al despertar un pequeño golpe en el entrenamiento de ayer en la pierna izquierda hizo sentir el dolor y de inmediato cayo al suelo ganándose prácticamente una caída monumental hacia el suelo, Freddie pensaba si este día no seria peor.

Al llegar a la escuela Freddie no empezó de la mejor manera mientras caminaba en los pasillos o mejor dicho mientras subía en las escaleras alguien curiosamente dejo su cáscara de banana en los escalones y Freddie para su mala suerte piso y resbalo cayendo de mala manera al suelo, pero con mucha suerte no le había pasado nada malo, ignorando lo de la escalera caminaba hacia su próxima clase.

-"Hola Freddie"-saludo su amigo Gibby.

-"Hola Gibby"-saludo sin ganas.

-"Escuche que jugaste mal ayer"-comento, Freddie se sorprendió que se hubiera hecho noticia en la escuela-"¿Qué es lo que te sucede amigo?"-le pregunto.

-"No lo se"-respondió, Gibby escucho el tono y descubrió algo.

-"Creo saber que es"-dijo sutileza.

-"¿Y que es?"-

-"No quiero adelantarme a solo preposiciones, así que lo descubriremos"-dijo en tono de detective, Freddie solo asintió sin muchas esperanzas.

Luego de otro mal día para Freddie vinieron los entrenamientos de básquet, esta vez su entrenamiento no fue tan relativamente malo como lo esperaba con 13 puntos conseguidos en el equipo regular, pero aun así se sentía mal ya que Roger alardeaba su gran cita con Sam, con su enemiga o amiga, no le agradaba escuchar que Sam esto, que Sam otro, solo estaba cansado de escuchar lo mismo todo el entrenamiento, al termino del entrenamiento el entrenador daría los 10 nombres que viajara a Baltimore para jugar el primer juego, Freddie pensaba que no entraría al equipo así que no se ilusiono mucho.

-"Muy bien equipo, yo sé que todos ustedes son muy buenos jugadores, pero solo necesitare llevar a 10 jugadores"-comento, aunque aparte de Roger todos los demás tenían incógnita si irían o no-"Bueno estos son los jugadores, Cale, Keane, Matthew, Carson, Dempsey, Philips, Larson, Benson, Collins y James"-termino de decir, Freddie se sorprendió al escuchar su apellido, por el entrenamiento de ayer, él no esperaba se convocado, pero ahora tendría que alistar su vestimenta para mañana.

Por lo sucedió en el ultimo ensayo de iCarly, Freddie pidió ayuda a Brad, que acepto sin dudarlo, fue de gran ayuda Brad controlaba los efectos especiales y Freddie dirigía la cámara, simplemente un buen show, al terminar todos se felicitaron por el gran show, pero de inmediato las chicas empezaron a conversar sobre según Freddie, estupida cita con Roger, los chicos se aburrieron y bajaron a la sala, dejando a las chicas con su emoción de niñas.

Al otro día ya en el estacionamiento de la escuela estaban incluyendo a Freddie, el equipo de básquet que jugaría el primer juego contra la escuela Wellington, Freddie subió al bus que estaba lleno de los jugadores, porristas, y otros relacionados con el equipo, como amigos y/o familia, el castaño busco un buen lugar así que decidió ir al fondo del bus para que nadie lo molestara, pero al llegar hasta lo ultimo se sorprendió con las personas quienes estaban sentado en lugar donde quería Freddie, eran nada menos que sus amigos, Sam, Carly y Gibby este ultimo notoriamente aburrido.

-"Chicos hola"-dijo sorprendido, pero en cambio se gano una mirada asesina de las chicas.

-"Freddie ¿no pensabas llevarnos a nosotras o tu juego o que?"-pregunto molesta Carly.

-"Lo siento, pero no pensaba que me iban a convocar para el juego"-se excuso Freddie, las chicas solo lo aceptaron y retomaron su conversación, Freddie tomo asiento en la ventana junto con Gibby quien estaba aburrido ya que sus amigas no dejaban de hablar de un chico en particular-"Gibby dime ¿Cómo lograron viajar con nosotros?"-pregunto Freddie aun con la duda.

-"Fácil, por si no sabias en la cita de Sam con Roger, Roger le entrego tres pases para que viajemos con ustedes"-respondió, Freddie entendió, pero apretó los puños de furia pero sin saber porque su reacción, Gibby lo noto.

Y partieron seria un largo viaje de casi 5 horas completas para no ir aburridos empezaron cantar canciones, todos cantaban a excepción de Freddie que solo pensaba en lo que tenia, aun no sabia le daba tanto coraje al escuchar el nombre de su supuesto amigo Roger, peor cuando se trata de Sam, partieron aproximadamente a las 7:25 AM y llegaron a las 12:35 PM, casi la hora estimada apenas llegaron almorzaron comida típica de la gran ciudad concurrida, luego de eso aproximadamente a las 6:30 PM, el partido se jugaría a las 8:00 PM, así que los familiares, amigos y porristas del equipo decidieron buscar un lugar en el pequeño gimnasio de la escuela, recién se jugaría en grandes arenas desde la siguiente fase, sueño que quieren lograr el equipo de Seattle, todo el equipo comenzó a precalentar antes del partido, llego la hora fueron a los vestidores se pusieron sus respectivas vestimentas, unas cuantas palabras de el entrenador y por supuesto _**C-R-C**_ y salieron a la cancha con abucheos del publico local, Freddie no entendía la reacción del publico.

-"Tranquilo _**FB3**_ es común en todos lados"-le informo Roger sonriendo, Freddie le tocaba estar en la banca esperando su turno llego la hora que entre el equipo local, fue un gran y ruidoso recibimiento, Freddie quedo anonadado por tal recibimiento ya se imaginaba lo que seria en Seattle cuando les toque de local, y empezó el juego se jugaría 4 cuartos cada uno de 10 minutos por la fase que se jugaba, el primer cuarto fue un partido reñido y sin descanso termino a favor de los locales con el marcador de 27-22, en el pequeño receso todos no agrupamos para escuchar las palabras del entrenador.

-"Equipo la diferencia no es mucha pongámosle muchas mas ganas, ¡vamos equipo vamos!"-grito, y todos gritamos, salieron de nuevo con ganas empezaron el segundo cuarto, pero las ganas se esfumaron de inmediato, ya jugado al menos 6 minutos del segundo cuarto, el entrenador se acerco al castaño-"Necesitamos tus triples entras"-dijo, Freddie sin dudarlo se levanto para entrar, el entrenador cambio a James por Benson, cuando él entro todos lo miraban, Freddie nunca había sentido esa sensación, pero recordó las palabras de Roger, _"Tranquilo _**FB3**_ es común en todos lados"_, entonces se tranquilizo, y empezó a jugar, pero no del todo bien, bien hizo grandes asistencias a _**C-R-C**_ y _**La Torre M**_, pero no logro convertir al menos un punto luego de haber fallados 3 grandes oportunidades, mas allá de eso el marcador termino 42-39 a favor de los locales, todos se reunieron como la primera ves, el entrenador se acerco a Freddie-"Necesito tu inspiración, búscala"-Freddie entendió la indirecta, molesto se sentó en el banco con los demás jugadores, decidió ver las graderías del pequeño gimnasio y distinguió a gordito de su amigo, haciéndole señas con la manos para que se acerca, Freddie hizo lo que le pedía y se acerco

-"Vamos Freddie, tienes que encontrar tu inspiración"-alentó Gibby, Freddie solo desvío su vista hacia sus lados y encontró a Carly atenta al juego y a Sam, pero Sam miraba al castaño y le hizo una seña de pulgar hacia arriba indicando su apoyo, eso a Freddie le dio como ánimos, energía, Freddie pensaba ¿acaso Sam es mi inspiración?, en ese momento Freddie se dio cuenta, no sabia porque pero su enemiga o amiga era su inspiración y en estos momentos no era para pensar por que solo lo sabia.

Termino el tercer cuarto con un marcador 50-48 todos no estaban arrepentidos de asistir al partido, ya que de todos modos era un juego muy reñido, y empezó nuevamente el ultimo cuarto, grandes jugadas, suspensos y apoyo mayoritario para el equipo local, a Freddie solo le importaba una cosa "Sam", en es momento el entrenador se acerca nuevamente a Freddie.

-"Vamos _**FB3**_, te necesitamos"-le dijo el entrenador, el juego estaba 57-52 a favor para la escuela de Baltimore, Freddie inmediatamente se levanto, pero ahora seguro que lo haría mucho mejor, el entrenador lo cambio por Carson, cuando entro, no le importo los insultos que recibía por la afición local, no le importo nada, solo el juego, y empezaron a jugar una jugada rápida entre él y _**K-Flash**_ termino en un gran anotación poniendo el partido 57-55 por desgracia la escuela Wellington los tuvo contra su propia área consiguiendo una anotación alargando la ventaja a 59-55, así pasaron los 7 minutos restantes, a falta de un minuto el juego estaba 67-65, faltaban 50 segundos cuando el entrenador pidió tiempo fuera , se agruparon-"¡Necesito al equipo que llego por primera ves a los Play Offs, lo necesito ahora!"-dieron su grito de guerra, y salieron a la cancha, casualmente Freddie encontró la mirada de Sam, y nuevamente sintio esa sensacion, justo en ese momento se lo ocurrió una jugada, miro el reloj, faltaban 48 segundos, Freddie se acerco a Roger.

-"_**C-R-C**_, jugada _**FB3**_"-grito Freddie, Roger sonrío a tal sugerencia, entonces él se encargo de decirle a todo el equipo, y empezaron les costo mucho construir la base de la jugada, de todos modos, pocas veces la practicaron, pero cuando faltaban 12 segundos pudieron construirla y empezaron.

_**K-Flash**_ sostenía el balón, inteligentemente paso el balón a Freddie -7- corrió haciendo rebotar el balón casi hasta afuera de primer circulo, pero con la presión de los jugadores rivales paso el balón nuevamente a _**K-Flash**_ -5- que con la rapidez con lo caracteriza corrió hasta un costado del cesto, pasando el balón a _**C-R-C**_, -3- inteligentemente se metió entro los jugadores dentro del segundo circulo, hizo el amague de anotar pero entre todos los jugadores paso el balón a Freddie -2- con todo el espacio del mundo para convertir un triple, pero de inmediato un rival se acerco, Freddie inteligentemente amago de lanzar, causando que el rival salte para evitarlo, -1- aprovechando que la trampa funciono Freddie se acomodo y… con suspenso lanzo el balón… todos miraban si entraba o no el balón, todos solo se centraban en eso… el balón reboto con el tablero y con el aro, y como para comerse las uñas… entro. (N/A: -segundos restantes-)

-"¡SI!"-se escucho un ensordecedor grito de parte solamente del equipo, amigo y porristas de Ridgway, Freddie solo se quedo mirando el aro sin creer, todos se acercaron a Freddie para abrazarlo, felicitarlo y más.

-"¡Gano Ridgway con un marcador de 67 a 68!"-se escuchaba a través de los altos parlantes, Freddie reaccióno de tanto felicitaciones y se acerco a sus amigos.

-"¡Freddie, muy bien hecho compañero!"-felicito Gibby, pero Freddie buscaba entre todo el tumulto que se junto dentro de la cancha a una cierta rubia.

-"Gibby, ya se lo que me inspira, ya se porque me pongo furioso cuando lo veo con Roger"-Gibby no entendía lo que decía su amigo-"Si mi inspiración es Sam y ¿sabes por que?"-Gibby negó-"¡Porque estoy enamorado de ella, así es estoy enamorado de Sam Puckett!"-Gibby abrió los ojos a tal confesión-"¿Dónde esta ella?"-

-"Ella fue el baño, pero… ¡espera!"-Freddie no escucho y salio corriendo para encontrar a Sam, corrió todos los pasillos de la desconocida escuela, y tanto buscar se encontró con una sorpresa, Freddie se detuvo de inmediato, el castaño encontró a Sam abrazada a Roger, Gibby alcanzo a Freddie.

-"Quería decirte que… que Roger… también la estaba buscando…"-decía agitado por correr, Freddie apretó más fuerte sus puños.

-"Sabes Roger gano esta"-dijo, Gibby frunció el seño de confusión-"Pero no gano su corazón"-Gibby seguía sin entender-"Así es gordo amigo, are todo y mas de lo que debería para conquistar a… Sam Puckett"-termino de decir muy decidido, asi Freddie sabia que se venia una guerra a largo plazo...

**Y espero que les hubiera gustado, sinceramente si hay algunas cosas que no entendieron sobre este capitulo, preguntemenlo a traves de sus reviews, jeje.**

**Bueno me tarde por el simple hecho que falta poco de un mes para que empiezen las clases en mi pais y estoy en proceso para isncribirme a mi ultimo año en el cole jeje.**

**Seguramente se habran dado cuenta que desde capitulo hay un pequeño Seddie, pero que creen, desde el proximo capitulo sera 100% Seddie, ya veran porque tuve que darle tantan vueltas jej.**

**Espero sus reviews, en serio los espero, bueno eso es todo...**

**Saludos y nos vemos pronto!**


	7. Empieza la Guerra

**Hola como estan? bueeno aqui les triago un nuevo capitulo de este fic que tuvo un largo receso a decir verdad jejeje perdonen el retraso la verdad, intentare actualizar lo mas rapido posible se los prometo!  
><strong>

**Bueno como dije este es un nuevo capitulo, espero de verdad que les hubiera gustado, y espero sus reviews inspira la verdad! jeje  
><strong>

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero este fic si! (¬¬ No me digas) jajajaja Disfruten:..  
><strong>

_**Te Amo mas de lo que debería**_

**Capitulo 7: Empieza la guerra**

Luego del partido de Baltimore contra Seattle, el regreso era a Seattle fue triunfal, celebraban la primera victoria de 5 partidos, de los Play Offs, fue un regreso muy celebrado, pero por mucho el héroe del partido fue Freddie, gracias a él habían ganado el partido.

El día lunes después del fin de semana lo cual es obvio, fue un día relativamente tranquilo, y así fue todo el día, Freddie todo el día estuvo en silencio y pensativo, Sam en otro mundo con Roger quien le hizo compañía todo el tiempo desde el partido, Carly observándolo con brillos en los ojos en todo el día y Gibby bueno siendo Gibby.

Luego de clases Freddie decidió ir a ensayar algunos tiros de básquet antes de ir al AV Club, los lunes se reunían como era de costumbre.

-"Hola Freddie"-lo saludo su amigo llegando a la cancha de básquet que dentro de dos días se jugaría el segundo partido de la serie.

-"Hola Gibby ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-le pregunto.

-"Nada vine a verte"-le dijo, Freddie le paso el balón y lanzo, pero lanzo de una manera lamentable, ni siquiera toco el tablero-"Vaya nunca seré bueno para los deportes"-decía en forma de chiste.

-"Si, lo se"-le dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-"¿Y ya pensaste en algo?"-le pregunto el gordito a Freddie.

-"¿sobre lo de Sam?"-pregunto Freddie, Gibby asintió afirmativamente.

-"Pues, algo, creo que debería primero disculparme con Sam antes"-le dijo.

-"¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?"-le pregunto.

-"Bueno la estuve tratando mal, por lo que estaba celoso ¿Recuerdas?"-le dijo Freddie.

-"A si ya recuerdo, así que por eso te la pasabas así de extraño"-le dijo Gibby entendiendo.

-"Creo que si"-le dijo, mientras lanzo nuevamente el balón y entro al cesto.

-"¿Y dime como es que no te dabas cuenta de aquello?"-le pregunto Gibby.

-"Bueno, yo creía que aun la odiaba como lo había hecho desde que la conocí, pero me sentí extraño cuando la vi con Roger y entonces no quería estar cerca de Sam, por eso, por que no sabia como comportarme con ella"-le dijo Freddie explicando la situación.

-"Vaya estabas muy confundido ¿no?"-le pregunto Gibby, Freddie asintió.

-"Si así es, pero ahora que se lo que siento, quisiera decírselo, peo estoy seguro que ella no siente nada por mi"-dijo con algo de tristeza, Gibby estaba a punto de articular palabras, pero-"Aun"-agrego antes que Gibby hable.

-"¿Cómo que aun?"-le pregunto confundido el gordito.

-"Dije que tal vez Sam no sienta nada hacia mi, pero puedo hacer el intento de que se enamore de mi"-le dijo seguro con una media sonrisa típica en él.

-"Pero hay un problema, Roger, ¿Qué harás con él?, acuérdate que actualmente esta empezando a salir con tu princesa"-le dijo Gibby.

-"Lo se, por eso hablare con él"-agrego.

-"¿Hablaras con él? ¿Y que le dirás? ¿Qué se aleje de Sam?"-le pregunto Gibby.

-"No seas tonto, Sam de seguro me rompe la pierna"-dijo con cierto temor-"Lo que hare es declararle la guerra"-dijo muy seguro.

-"¿Declararle la guerra? ¿En serio?"-le pregunto asombrado el gordito de iCarly.

-"Si Gibby que pensabas, no es de hombres ir a quitarle las novias de otros"-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-"Tienes razón, aunque no sean novios aun, pero aun así deberías declarar guerra por Sam, ¿Quién diría que tú lucharías por Sam?"-dijo algo orgulloso de su amigo-"Pero dime ¿Cómo piensas ganarle al capitán del equipo de básquet? Si no podías ni ganarle a los chicos que estaban tras de Carly?"-le pregunto, Freddie pensó por un momento la respuesta que le podía dar.

-"Bueno, mira Gibby no se si podre ganarle, pero hare el intento, por que luchar por Sam, es muy diferente a luchar por Carly, de Sam presiento y estoy seguro que estoy enamorado"-dijo muy seguro el castaño.

-"Pero también estabas enamorado de Carly, no le hayo la diferencia"-agrego Gibby.

-"Sabes, lo que siento en este momento por Sam, es muy diferente a lo que sentía por Carly, tal parece que no estaba enamorado de Carly"-dijo dejando a Gibby sorprendido, Freddie lanzo nuevamente encestando nuevamente-"ahí esta la diferencia"-agrego con una sonrisa.

-"Vaya Freddie nunca imagine que dirías algo así"-dijo todavía en su asombro.

-"A decir verdad ni yo"-dijo, mientras le entregaba el balón-"Intenta, doblarte un poco al lanzar y no saltes solo elévate hasta quedar en puntillas"-le indico Freddie, y Gibby lanzo nuevamente y esta vez no paso por encima del tablero como la anterior vez, esta vez paso muy abajo sin tocarlo, Gibby hizo una mueca.

-"No soy bueno para los deportes"-indico.

-"Lo se"-dijo riendo, y así pasaron unos minutos, luego Freddie se junto con los de AV Club como era costumbre, mientras que Gibby se dirigió a su casa, nada interesante luego de su extensa charla.

Al otro día, fue a lo igual que ayer un relativamente tranquilo, paso lo mismo que ayer, pero con la diferencia que Freddie aun no pudo hablar con Sam, debido a que siempre se encontraba con Roger, su competencia.

A diferencia de ayer hoy tenían entrenamiento y el entrenador Given daría los 10 nombres que jugaran mañana el segundo juego

-"Bueno chicos los jugadores que mañanan juegan son: Cale, Keane, Matthew, Carson, Dempsey, Philips, Larson, Benson, Collins y James"-dijo el entrenador-"Serán los mismo que jugaron en Baltimore el sábado pasado"-agrego.

Y ahora que todos sabían los convocados de mañana, empezaron con un nuevo entrenamiento, Freddie decidio que seria un buen momento hablar con Roger, respecto a Sam.

-"¿Roger?"-lo llamo el castaño, el chico que estaba a espaldas de Freddie giro.

-"Oh, hola _**FB3 **_¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto animadamente, y confiado con el seguramente partido de mañana.

-"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"-pregunto.

-"Claro, vamos a sentarnos en las gradas para conversar mas tranquilo"-propuso Roger, y asi se dirigieron a las gradas, se sentaron y Freddie comenzó a hablar.

-"Bueno Roger ¿quería preguntarte algo?"-le dijo.

-"Me estas asustando Freddie, ¿no será que tú…"-

-"¡NO!, claro que no"-dijo rápidamente el castaño, Roger comenzó a reír.

-"Tranquilo amigo, solo era una broma"-dijo entre risas-"Ya ya, dime ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?"-dijo Roger.

-"¿Qué sientes por Sam?"-pregunto directo al grano, Roger se sorprendió de lo tan directo que fue.

-"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"-pregunto sorprendido.

-"Tú responde primero"-dijo solamente en respuesta.

-"Eehh no lo se realmente, a decir verdad, cuando estoy con ella, es no se como describirlo, pero se siente bien"-dijo con sinceridad.

-"¿En serio?"-pregunto algo sorprendido.

-"Si, al principio solo quería salir con ella, porque es muy linda, pero me di cuenta que esa niña es especial"-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, entonces Freddie supo que tenia que decirle.

-"Vaya, es bueno escuchar eso"-dijo sonriendo.

-"Si, y ahora dime ¿Por qué me preguntaste?"-era el turno de preguntar de Roger.

-"Te seré sincero, como tú lo fuiste conmigo, tal vez lo tomes mal, no lo se, pero me di cuenta que me gusta… me gusta Sam"-dijo con seguridad, Roger solo alzo la vista al techo, extraño a decir verdad.

-"Me lo suponía"-dijo, Freddie no entendió del todo.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-pregunto el castaño.

-"Me di cuenta, que te gustaba, hace tiempo"-dijo.

-"¿Cómo y cuando te diste cuenta?"-le pregunto sorprendido.

-"Me di cuenta en el juego, a cada momento mirabas a Sam, y me di cuenta de aquello, que te gustaba Sam"-dijo muy tranquilo.

-"Vaya"-dijo Freddie.

-"Y dime ¿De eso querías hablar?"-pregunto.

-"No, en realidad, tengo que decirte que luchare por Sam"-dijo poniéndose de pie, y dando su mano, para cerrar como un clase de trato.

-"¿Quieres declararme la guerra por Sam?"-pregunto, viendo la mano de Freddie.

-"Si, la quiero y de verdad quiero estar con ella"-dijo muy seguro.

-"¿Sabes que corres con desventaja no?"-le pregunto, poniendo de pie a lo igual que Freddie.

-"Si lo se, pero eso no significa, que no pueda hacer nada aun"-dijo confiado y sonriente el castaño.

-"¿Y como se sabrá el ganador?"-pregunto Roger.

-"Hasta que ella acepte estar enamorada de uno de nosotros, o el que logre convertirla en su novia"-propuso Freddie.

-"Me suena justo"-dijo sonriendo y aceptando la mano en un aprieto, como cerrando un trato-"Acepto, pero solo quiero que quede claro algo entre nosotros, Sam no es ningún trofeo, es la chica que ambos queremos"-dijo Roger seriamente.

-"De eso no lo dudes Roger"-dijo con confianza el castaño-"Yo la quiero a Sam"-agrego.

-"De acuerdo ahora _**FB3 **_vayamos a entrenar para el partido de mañana"-dijo alegremente.

-"De acuerdo _**C-R-C**_"-Dijo y volvieron a entrenar para mañana, que era un partido vital de local nada menos, pero en la mente de Roger y Freddie tenían una sola cosa en la cabeza, a una rubia, a Sam Puckett, el capitán contra la revelación del equipo luchando por una chica, la cual no estaban enamorados completamente, pero sabían que podían a llegar a estarlo de ella, veremos quien consigue ganar en esta guerra.

Mas tarde luego del entrenamiento, Freddie se alistaba para irse a su casa a descansar, pero vio como Roger salió rápidamente luego de haber leído un mensaje, eran las seis de la tarde, Freddie lo siguió con su mochila puesta, lo siguió hasta la salida de la escuela, donde vio que Roger se encontró con Sam, se escondió detrás de la puerta y los vio abrazándose, Freddie sintió una punzada, como celos, no era la primera vez que lo sentía, le dolía, pero aun así dijo-"Eso no significa que ganaste Roger"-dijo seguro, y luego se esfumo del lugar.

Sam lo estaba esperando a Roger, claro por orden de Carly, que era la mas emocionada de esa relación, al principio Sam no quería estar esperando mas de 3 horas, pero lo convenció, aun no sabe ni ella misma como lo logro, tal vez ¿si le estaba empezando a gustar en serio Roger? No lo sabia, pero si sabia que se alegró cuando lo vio y entonces lo abrazo sin mas, saludándolo.

-"¿Me esperaste?"-le pregunto Roger feliz.

-"No, en realidad me quede parada, y como soy tan floja no quise moverme"-dijo sarcásticamente claro, Roger rio y abrazo a Sam nuevamente.

-"Si ya entendí, ¿Vamos a comer un helado?"-propuso.

-"Me vendría bien a mi y a mi estomago"-dijo contenta por la propuesta.

-"De acuerdo, vamos"-ordeno, y empezaron a caminar hacia una heladería cercana que conocía Roger-"Oye Sam quería hablar algo contigo"-dijo de la nada, Sam se sobresalto.

-"Eh claro, ¿Qué sucede?"-le pregunto.

-"Quería hablarte de tu amigo Freddie"-dijo dejando algo confundida a Sam.

-"¿Qué sucede con él?"-pregunto-"¿Le paso algo en el entrenamiento?"-dijo ahora preocupada, cosa que dijo algo extrañado a Roger.

-"No, no le paso nada"-dijo algo sorprendido, pero bien disimulado, Sam suspiro en un tono de alivio, dejando con mas intriga a Roger.

-"De acuerdo, ¿entonces que sucede con él?"-pregunto nuevamente.

-"Este bueno hable con él, y digamos que siente algo mal, por como te trato"-dijo, la verdad es que Roger, no quería, empezar una guerra por Sam, con ventaja, quería primero que este bien las cosas con el castaño y hacerlo mas justo la competencia por Sam, no era de hombres aprovechar las ventajas de otro, no ahora.

-"¿en serio?"-dijo sorprendida-"Pero fue él que empezó a comportarse insoportable"-dijo con obviedad.

-"Lo se, pero sabes Sam, por lo que se, nunca lo has tratado bien, y él aun así te aguanto todas las que las hecho, yo creo que deberías hablar con él"-dijo en tono compresivo, Sam se sorprendió por lo que decía el chico, pero tenia razón, tal vez estaba siendo algo dura.

-"Si lo se, pero yo no hare nada, él tendría que hacer algo, no yo"-y esta vez Roger la dio la razón.

-"Tienes razón, pero ¿Cuándo llegue el momento, lo escucharas?"-le pregunto.

-"Te prometo que lo hare"-le dijo, Roger sonrió y siguieron caminando, comieron su helado y disfrutaron de la compañía el resto del día.

Muy diferente a lo que le sucedía a Freddie que llego y se desplomo en su cama, cansado y algo dolido, Roger había logrado muchísimo terreno, pero aun así Freddie no quería rendirse no ahora, pero primero necesitaba disculparse de su forma de actuar la semana pasada, y lo haría mañana, aun si Sam no quisiera escucharlo, le dirá que lo siente, y se disculpará, y él espera que lo logre perdonar, y eso si iba a saber mañana.

Llego el día del partido, hoy día para alegría de todos, solo iban a pasar clases hasta las 12:00 y lo normal era pasar las clases hasta la 3:00 pm pero hoy día era diferente por la razón de que querían que estén todos listos para el partido a las 17:00 pm, mas temprano por ser un partido entre semana.

Pero los jugadores del equipo de básquet tenían la suerte de no tener clases hoy, fue decisión del Director Franklin que lo mejor será que se concentre mas en el partido, que pasar clases y preocuparse de sus deberes, el Director quería que estén súper concentrado en el partido y nada mas.

Aun así, Freddie solo estaba preocupado en una cosa, "Sam" él lo que mas quería en este momento, era hablar con ella, ahora no le importaba el partido, a decir verdad nunca le importo en lo mas mínimo, entro solo porque se lo pidieron, mas precisamente por que Sam se lo pidió.

Freddie decidió visitar un momento las aulas, el equipo estaba en las canchas, pero logro escapar con ayuda de Roger, lo sorprendió como lo ayudo, pero no tenia tiempo que perder, faltaba pocos minutos para que comience las clases, Freddie llego rápidamente donde estaba Sam, que la había divisado desde hace rato.

-"Sam"-la llamo, Sam se sobre salto y giro para verlo.

-"¿Freddie, Que haces aquí?"-le pregunto.

-"Vine a habla un momento contigo"-le dijo rápidamente.

-"¿Y de que quieres hablar?"-le preguntó.

-"Quiero pedirte disculpas, de verdad fui un tonto por como me porte el anterior semana, pero tengo una explicación por aquello"-dijo Freddie con mucha sinceridad, Sam se sorprendió la verdad, pero sonrió enseguida.

-"No es para tanto, torpe, pero si es lo que quieres te perdono"-le dijo sonriendo Freddie sonrió y sin aviso el castaño la abrazo, Sam se sorprendió mas aun que se sentía lago extraño abrazar a Freddie, pero de inmediato el castaño se alejó.

-"Gracias Sam, gracias de verdad, y ahora tengo que irme, si el entrenador Given se da cuenta que no estoy en la cancha me mata, nos vemos en el partido"-dijo sonriente, y rápidamente se alejó corriendo hacia las canchas de la escuela Ridgway, Sam solo se le quedo mirando como se alejaba el castaño, la tomo de sorpresa, sus palabras, su sinceridad, y sobre todo ese abrazo, había abrazado a Roger, pero abrazar a Freddie se sentía más… no sabia describirlo, queriendo alejar sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza.

-"Estoy imaginando tonterías"-se dijo, cerro su casillero y se dirigió a su clase.

Solo faltaban 10 minutos para que comenzar el segundo partido entre Seattle contra Baltimore, el primer juego fue ganado por Seattle en Baltimore, ahora Seattle tenia que ganar este segundo juego y quedar a uno de la clasificación de la segunda ronda.

El equipo de Seattle, de la escuela Ridgway, todos estaban listos para salir a acción, Freddie estaba sonriente, todos lo notaron, pero no sabían la razón a excepción de Roger que sabia la razón, y no quiso preguntarle, con esa felicidad que tenia el base del equipo tenían oportunidades de ganar con su triples, que le dieron la victoria el anterior juego.

-"Bueno muchachos, necesito al equipo que gano el sábado pasado, lo necesito, para ganar hoy, y lo necesitare para ganar los siguientes juegos y fases, de acuerdo, pongámosle ganas muchachos y salgamos a la cancha, de acuerdo ¡Vamos Ridgway! ¡Vamos Seattle!"-grito el entrenador Given.

-"¡Vamos!"-gritaron todos del equipo, y salieron a la cancha, y Freddie nunca se imaginó tal recibimiento, confetis por todos lados, pompones y cartones de colores de la escuela que cada espectador tenia, y una que otros carteles de apoyo al equipo o un jugador en particular, Freddie quedo totalmente maravillado, hasta pensó que este recibimiento fue mejor que el partido en Baltimore.

-"¿Qué tal?"-pregunto Roger, notoriamente emocionado.

-"Vaya"-dijo solamente.

-"Si, ni yo creía que no iban dar tal recibimiento"-dijo Roger-"Ahora a concentrarnos al juego"-ordeno el capitán-"Juntémonos"-ordeno, y todos se acercaron se formaron un circulo, con todos los jugadores-"Vamos muchachos démosle una alegría a hasta gente que nos vino apoyar, ¡Vamos Ridgway!"-ánimo y todos gritaron al insomnio exactamente lo mismo.

El partido iba a comenzar el _**Trampolín **_Keane iba a intentar atrapar el balón y comenzó, Keane había conseguido el balón y de inmediato se lo paso a _**C-R-C.**_

Así fue transcurriendo el luego del primer cuarto, Freddie había logrado acertar 4 triples dándole 18 puntos, mas los otros marcados, el primer cuarto había terminado 34-29 a favor de Seattle.

-"¡Vamos muchachos!"-grito Carly sentada en las graderías, junto a su lado estaban Gibby y Sam.

-"Que nervios, aun cuando estamos ganando"-dijo Gibby.

-"Tranquilos muchachos con Roger en el equipo es difícil que perdamos"-dijo Carly.

-"No te olvides de Freddie"-dijo Gibby, Sam que estaba al margen de los gritos de apoyo o reclamos contra el arbitro del partido, cuando escucho el nombre del castaño, sintió algo extraño, ¿Pero que seria? Al parecer ni ella lo sabía.

Comenzó el segundo cuarto, esta vez ni Freddie ni Matthew entraron al segundo cuarto, fue un juego fugaz y ninguno de los equipos daban tregua, tanto así que el segundo cuarto termino 56-52 a favor de Seattle aun, pero con el peligro que la diferencia no era mucha, a escasos puntos era lo que lo diferenciaban ambos equipos.

Ahora había comenzado el tercer cuarto, Roger salió para descansar.

-"Estamos casi iguales"-dijo Roger.

-"Si, lo se, hay que sentenciar el juego, sino vamos a tener que sufrir mas de lo habitual"-dijo el entrenador-"Freddie"-lo llamo, Freddie estaba concentrado en el partido.

-"Si, ¿señor?"-reacciono.

-"Entraras, en el último cuarto"-dijo, Freddie asintió-"Tú también Roger"-ordeno.

Mas alejado estaban los chicos de iCarly.

-"Están a un punto"-se lamentó Gibby.

-"Eso obvio, si sacaron a Roger, ¿Qué esperabas? No es justo"-se quejó Carly.

El tercer cuarto termino en un doloroso 68-74 a favor de Baltimore, quien empezaba a jugar mejor que Seattle, esto preocupo y enmudeció por completo a las graderías repletas, solo se escuchaba a las porristas del equipo rival.

-"Bueno, Roger, Freddie, necesito que hagan la jugada _**FB3 **_entienden, quiero que ganen el partido"-ordeno el entrenador, tanto Freddie como Roger asintieron aunque no muy seguros con la jugada, salieron a la cancha, Roger alcanzo a Freddie.

-"No creo que se buena idea"-dijo Roger, algo preocupado-"La jugada es con _**K-Flash **_y el entrenador lo mando al banco, ¿Cómo lo haremos?"-se pregunto preocupado por el resultado.

-"No lo se, ya pensaremos en el algo"-dijo no muy seguro el castaño.

El ultimo cuarto fue tan reñido, con algunas faltas técnicas de por medio, el entrenador Given pidió tiempo fuera, el ultimo que podía usar a menos de 1 minuto, el marcador estaba 87-84 a favor de Seattle, quien gracias a Roger y Freddie pudieron establecer, pero no era un resultado de lo mas alentador, por estar a 3 puntos nada mas.

-"¿Ven el tiempo y el marcador?, ese resultado necesito que mantengan y si puedan aumentan, queda exactamente 53 segundos, vamos chicos, póngales ganas y ganemos el juego ¡Vamos Seattle!"-dijo en un grito y salieron de nuevo a la cancha.

Faltaban 10 segundos estaba 90-89 a favor de Seattle, Freddie retenía el balón haciéndolo rebotar -9- Freddie paso el balón a Collins y comenzó a correr junto con el balón hasta mas adentro del campo rival -7- Freddie decidió mantener distancia de la jugada en caso de peligro de contra -4- pasaron el balón a Roger, y lanzo un disparo de doble, por desgracia no entro y reboto justamente en un jugador del equipo rival, y comenzó la contra -2- El rival se acomodó de un lado del tablero y lanzo, sea doble o triple, los puntos le alcanzaba para ganar el juego, todos dejaron de respirar de los nervios, quedo mudo la cancha viendo como el balón se dirigía hacia al aro, para suerte de todos reboto , pero un rebote perdido y de la nada apareció corriendo un jugador del equipo rival para solamente empujar el balón al aro para ganar, solo tenia que ganar el rebote -1-, pero de la nada Freddie salto y gano el balón, lanzándola a cualquier parte, para que se pierda, con el precio que Freddie tuvo que lanzarse a donde sea cayendo de muy mala forma al suelo y TERMINADO el partido termino, todos se alegraron y abrazaron emocionados, habían ganado el segundo juego, estaban mas cerca de la clasificación, aun así los únicos preocupados fue el equipo que rápidamente se acercaron a Freddie que yacía aun el suelo desplomado.

-"¡Freddie!"-dijo Sam, preocupada desde las graderías, y rápidamente corrió entrando a la cancha tras de Freddie.

Freddie, estaba tirado en suelo, quejándose del dolor, pero sonrió-"Chicos ganamos"-dijo, todos se relajaron y comenzaron a festejar, alejándose del castaño, ahora mas tranquilo, aun el que estaba cerca era Roger.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-le pregunto.

-"Si, tranquilo, solo fue una caída, créeme eh tenido peores caídas, gracias a Sam"-dijo sonriendo, provocando una leve sonrisa a Roger, y de inmediato llego Sam corriendo, aparto a Roger, dejando un poco confundido por la reacción de Sam.

-"¡¿Freddie te encuentras bien?!"-pregunto notoriamente preocupada.

-"Si Sam, no te preocupes"-dijo con una pequeña mueca, Sam se relajo intensamente y sonrió, y Roger, la miraba confundido.

-"Fue una caída fea"-dijo con algo de angustia en sus palabras la rubia, y Freddie sonrió por eso, estaba al parecer logrando algo con la chica que era su inspiración en la cancha.

-"Si, pero no te preocupes, bien sabes que he tenido peores caídas"-bromeo, Sam sonrió sabiendo a que se refería el castaño.

-"Por cierto felicidades"-y lo abrazo sorpresivamente, Freddie quedo quieto, pero reacciono al oler el dulce aroma de sus cabellos rubios y correspondió el abrazo, Roger frunció el seño, estaba sintiendo una sensación extraña al ver a Sam abrazar a su amigo.

-"¿Por qué me felicitas?"-dijo el castaño en su abrazo.

-"La caída te hizo mal ¿no?"-bromeo la rubia-"Gracias a ti el equipo de Seattle gano el segundo juego"-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-"No, no fue gracias a mi, Roger también hizo mucho, como todo el equipo"-dijo señalando a Roger que lo miraba con el seño fruncido aun mas, Sam ignoro el comentario.

-"Si pero, si no fuera por ti, en la ultima jugada, el equipo hubiera perdido"-dijo rompiendo el abrazo, Freddie sintió perder una parte de él, exagerado pero cierto.

-"No es para tanto Sam"-dijo sonriendo, en eso se acercó al castaño el doctor del equipo.

-"Bueno Freddie por la caída seria lo mejor llevarte a la enfermería"-dijo seriamente.

-"No es para tanto Simon"-dijo sonriendo, Simon Rosen, era el doctor del equipo de básquet de la escuela Ridgway desde hace más 15 años, y era la primera vez en sus años de experiencia que vivía esta fase, ciertamente el equipo nunca llego a esta instancia tan peleada y solicitada, por equipos de todo el país, y cumplió su anhelado sueño de que el equipo de Ridgway llegara a esta instancia.

-"¿Cómo que no es para tanto?"-pregunto incrédulo-"Muchacho por precaución tenemos que llevarte"-dijo con firmeza.

-"Créame, he tenido peores caídas"-dijo con una mirada cómplice a Sam, que le miro de la misma manera.

-"No me interesa si tus intenciones es besuquear a tu novia, vamos a la enfermería quieras o no"-Freddie y Sam se sonrojaron casi de inmediato, mientras que Roger frunció mas el seño si era posible.

-"No, no, Sam no es…"-

-"No me interesa, vamos"-levanto a Freddie a sus hombros como si se tratara de una bolsa, Freddie se resigno era en vano luchar contra el hombre, Sam comenzó a seguirlo, pero algo la detuvo.

-"¿A dónde vas?"-le pregunto algo molesto Roger, sosteniéndola del brazo.

-"Déjame, voy acompañar a Freddie y ver si se encuentra bien"-dijo ignorando el estado de Roger, sintió una rabia interna al ver a Sam correr tras el castaño, sintió algo que casi ninguna chica le había causado antes, y Roger no era tan tonto para no darse cuenta de que era, eran celos.

-"¿Te sucede algo?"-le pregunto Larson, que estaba detrás de él.

-"No, ¿Y desde cuando estas ahí?"-le pregunto molesto.

-"No mucho, ¿Qué te sucede?"-le pregunto, Roger iba a responder, pero Larson se le adelanto-"No me digas que nada, porque te conozco desde sexto grado Roger, y se cuando mientes"-dijo firmemente-"Se trata de esa chica ¿cierto?"-

-"No es de tu incumbencia"-escupió molesto y comenzó a dirigirse a los vestidores.

-"Parece que si, mira Roger lo que menos queremos que haya en el equipo es peleas, así que no le quitaras la novia a Benson ¿oíste?"-le ordeno, y Roger se giro para confrontarlo.

-"¿Su novia?, esa chica esta empezando a salir conmigo por si no sabias"-le recalco furioso, cosa que nunca vio Kevin Larson en Roger.

-"Vaya, perdóname, como vi como ella corría tras de Benson pensé que…"-

-"¡Pues pensaste mal!"-le dijo y Kevin se dio cuenta de algo.

-"¿Estas celoso, no es así?"-Roger sin mirarlo asintió-"Vaya, eso es nuevo"-dijo Kevin, y luego de eso, no se hablo del tema mas en todo el día, Roger se había dado cuenta que estaba celoso, pero la pregunta ahora era ¿Por qué?

Al siguiente día jueves, para Fredde y el equipo de Basquet de la escuela Ridgway, fue un día lleno de felicitaciones abrazos y unos que otros besos robados de sus animadoras a los jugadores, a Freddie curiosamente 3 chicas fueron las valientes que besaron a Freddie aun con la mirada asesina sin poder creer de Sam, Roger lo noto, y estaba de muy mal humor, aun cuando varias chicas se le acercaron aun así, Roger ignoro y rechazo a cada una de ellas, por prestar atención a Sam.

Al termino del día, había entrenamiento nuevamente, para el tercer juego que se jugaría otra vez en Seattle, si ganaban clasificaban a la segunda ronda, y ahora la competencia iba ser más reñida, con equipos más fuertes, pero primero tenían que ganar el partido.

Freddie estaba contento, y como no estarlo si la chica que le gustaba estuvo casi todo el tiempo con él, ignorando casi por completo al chico con el que salía, un gran punto para el castaño.

El entrenamiento, tuvo más apoyo de lo normal, varios estudiantes, presenciaron el entrenamiento, por nada más el entrenador Given les regalo al público un partido entre los regulares y los restantes, un partido ganado obviamente por los regulares 37-12 en dos cuartos.

Freddie quedo muy satisfecho, no por tener las miradas de todos que lo apoyaban, sino por la mirada de Sam, que nunca se despegaba de él, y Roger bueno, no era feliz, aun cuando fue el que mejor jugo, no basto para llamar la atención de su chica Sam, aun no entendía como es que sentía celos, pronto lo descubriría.

Roger no fue el único que noto la forma de actuar de Sam, también lo noto Carly, y eso le preocupaba algo, aunque también la dejaba con la intriga de por qué prestaba atención solamente a Freddie.

Muchas dudas en un solo día.

Luego del entrenamiento, nuevamente Sam dejo de lado a Roger, para irse con Freddie, quien por cierto estaba ganando y mucho terreno, respecto a Sam, pero la verdad es que Roger, tampoco entendía ¿Cómo es que él no hace nada? Siempre cuando alguien le quitaba lo que él consideraba suyo, hacia hasta lo imposible para que no se lo arrebaten, pero ahora, no lo hacía, y estaba confundido respecto a ello.

Su amigo Kevin lo noto, pero bien sabía que no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera hacerlo, pero entonces había otra persona que lo había notado y era Carly.

Roger comenzaba a dirigirse a su casa, cuando la castaña lo alcanzo-"Roger, espera"-pidió, y Roger se detuvo.

-"¿Carly?"-le pregunto algo sorprendido, pero aun si sin muchas ganas.

-"¿Dónde está Sam?"-pregunto.

-"Debe estar con la estrella del equipo Freddie"-dijo con desgano y molesto.

-"Pero ¿Y tú?"-le pregunto, Roger se encogió de hombros-"Deberías hacer algo"-le sugirió.

-"¿Qué debería hacer?"-pregunto Roger sin casi nada de interés, tenía sus propios problemas como para estar añadiendo otros más.

-"Deberías demostrarle a Sam, que le importas, que la quieres, o que estás enamorado de ella"-dijo "enamorado" esa palabra casi nunca le daba tanta atención pero ahora sí, le sonaba tan increíble pensar que…

-"No… ¡NO! No, no, no"-dijo de la nada y salió corriendo dejando a una Carly más que confundida.

-"¿Pero yo que dije?"-dijo inocentemente la conductora de iCarly.

Roger entro de golpe a su casa y corrió directamente a su habitación para su suerte no encontró a ningún miembro de su familia, para que le llene de preguntas de porque esa llegada brusca, no tenía ganas de hablar solo de pensar, entro a su habitación y se sentó de golpe a su silla giratoria que esta de frente a su computadora **(N/A: O ordenador como le dicen en otros países creo) **puso ambas manos en su cara, para pensar mejor.

¿Qué le sucedía con Sam? ¿Acaso termino… No, no era posible, él nunca llego a… era tan increíble pensar que llego al fin "Enamorarse" de una chica.

Y al fin lo había aceptado llego a enamorarse de Sam Puckett.

-"Ya habíamos declarado la guerra no es así Freddie Benson"-se dijo a sí mismo, ahora sonriendo, y poniendo de pie respiro y dijo-"Y ahora conocerás a Roger Cale o mejor conocido como _**C-R-C**_ y yo quiero a mi lado a mi Sam"-dijo y sonrió, al fin mostraría los dientes, al fin iría en serio con su chica, ahora veamos lo que sucederá

Freddie llego al otro día a la escuela Ridgway con una radiante sonrisa, cualquiera que lo miraba se daba cuenta de su gran felicidad, y su felicidad era debido por la chica que le gusta Sam, esa chica que lo tenía inspirado en todo lo que hacía, como sus estudios, amistades, y deportivos, todo lo hacía pensando en la rubia.

Estaba aún más contento porque tenía la atención completa de Sam y no podía pedir más, ni Roger aparecía en su conversaciones infinitas, en sus mensajes a media noche sin interrupciones, casi nunca nombraban a Roger, todo daba a parecer que Freddie ganaría el corazón de Sam.

Pero todo cambio esa mañana

Freddie llego a la escuela y encontró a Roger conversando con Sam, y Sam bueno sonreía, Freddie sintió un punzada al ver esa escena, se ocultó, para que no lo vieran, Sam su Sam volvía hablar con Roger como si nada hubiera pasado entre ella y Freddie.

Pero de algo se dio cuenta, era que Roger pareciera que le dio un poco de terreno para que la competencia sea justa, o era lo que Freddie pensaba.

Pero no podía hacer nada por ahora, solo por que todo el mundo conocía a Roger Cale, cuando se dispone a una cosa, hace hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo, y eso significaba ayuda de sus amigos, y asi fue de hecho, vio muy cerca sus amigos como vigilando, que nadie inoportuno interrumpiera, Gibby se acercó sigilosamente.

-"¿Freddie?"-se sobresaltó levemente el castaño.

-"Gibby, quédate en silencio"-pido, mientras se escabullía mas detrás de un contenedor de basura, Gibby hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-"¿Por qué te escondes?"-le pregunto confundido.

-"Porque quiero ver a Sam y a Roger"-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, Gibby dirigió la mirada hacia a ellos, y entendió en cierto punto.

-"¿Y te quedaras escondido aquí?"-pregunto algo confuso.

-"No lo sé, pero pareciera que Roger se puso las ganas de conseguir a mi Sam"-dijo molesto y preocupado a la vez.

-"Roger, siempre conseguí lo que quiere con ayuda, deberías hacer lo mismo"-sugirió el gordtio.

-"Si ¿Pero cómo?"-pregunto.

-"Deberías pedirle ayuda a Carly"-sugirió nuevamente.

-"Carly apoya a esa pareja, dudo que me quiera ayudar"-dijo algo decepcionado.

-"Si, pero porque piensa que Roger es su pareja ideal, estoy casi seguro que si le dices lo que siente por Sam a Carly, cambiara de idea inmediatamente"-dijo muy seguro Gibby, tenía razón, por primera vez Freddie escuchaba algo coherente en él.

-"Tienes razón Gibby le pediré ayuda a Carly"-dijo muy seguro, luego dirigió su mirada a Sam y Roger-"Sam será mía, porque la quiero, porque estoy… enamorado de ella"-dijo con su particular media sonrisa, y ahora la contienda por Sam se está volviendo más interesante…

**Y bueno espero que les hubiera gustado.**

**Vaya Freddie y Roger empezaron con su tan anhelada guerra, ¿quien creen que ganen? ¿o como ganara? dame tus predicciones en un reviews jeje y veamos quien se acerca o acierta jejejeje  
><strong>

**Y bueno voy hacer lago nuevo voy a responder los ultimos reviews, por compesacion de mi GRAN retraso:  
><strong>

**sebas li 2496:** Gracias por tu review lo aprecio en verdad, y yo tambien espero que Freddie no se rinda, veremos que sucede mas adelante!, y disculpa el retraso jeje**  
><strong>

**carly: **Perdona, estaba en mi mundo muy alejado, jeje pero volvi y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo! :D

**Osita buguii: **Wooowww jajaja gracias por despertarme, disfruta el capitulo!

**Just seddie and jennette: **Gracias en serio! bueno pude actualizar lo mas que pude, espero no decepcionarte jeje bueno disfruta el capitulo y gracias de nuevo

**Bueno espero mas de sus reviews para responderle a cada uno de ustedes los que me dejen sus reviews y espero cualquier tipo de review insultos, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones sugerencias, lo que sea solo deja uno y yo responder y leere atentamente!**

**Bueno volvere muy pronto, nos vemoj  
><strong>

**Tocino Boliviano 94  
><strong>


	8. Roger lo consigue primero

**Hola, Como estan? Bueno he vuelto y actualizado este fic, que habia dejado hace un año abandonado, pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca no?  
><strong>

**Bueno espero que le guste este cap, y que dejen reviews para saberlo, los dejo con el fic, nos vemos abajo :D**

_**Te amo, más de lo que debería**_

**Capítulo 8: Roger lo consigue primero**

El castaño de Freddie, estaba parado de frente de la puerta de su vecina del frente, tenía que pedirle ayuda a Carly, era la única posibilidad por no decir esperanza, para poder conquistara a Sam, porque prácticamente Roger, se puso las pilas y está consiguiendo a tener a Sam como su novia, Freddie tenía que evitar eso si quería estar con su chica.

Con duda, golpeo con los nudillos de su mano la puerta, toco dos veces, y casi enseguida le abrieron, era Carly.

-"Oh hola Freddie"-

-"Hola Carly, ¿Puedo pasar?"-le pregunto.

-"Esa es una pregunta tanto extraña, pero pasa"-dijo divertida, no era común que Freddie le pidiese entrar, el entraba a veces sin ser llamado a su apartamento, Freddie llego hasta la mitad de la sala-"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto la castaña.

-"Necesito hablar contigo"-dijo sin vueltas.

-"¿Sobre qué?"-pregunto algo confundida.

-"Sobre una chica"-respondió.

-"Uuuy a Freddie le gusta una chica ¿cierto?"-decía jugando-"Toma asiento, para que conversemos mejor"-pidió, Freddie acepto y tomo asiento, Carly imito el gesto-"¿Bueno de quien se trata?"-pregunto optimista.

-"De una chica, de la cual estas… ayudándola"-dijo algo nervioso Freddie.

-"Se más explícito"-pidió.

-"Es alguien quien estas ayudando… a tener… un novio"-dijo.

-"¿Ayudándolo a tener novio? Pero si a la única que estoy ayudando en eso es a…"-pero se detuvo de golpe, miro a Freddie-"No"-dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, Freddie solo se encogió de hombros esperando retada de parte de Carly-"¡¿Sam?!"-pregunto sin creerse lo que pensaba-"¡¿Te gusta Sam?!"-pregunto.

-"Si Carly, me gusta Sam, y creo que siento más que eso"-dijo tranquilo y seguro.

-"¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"-bramo sorprendida.

-"Por qué no me había dando cuenta, hasta que lo vi con Roger"-dijo como única excusa que tenía en ese momento.

-"Si hubiera sabido, te hubiera ayudado a ti en vez de a Roger"-dijo la morena.

-"Si lo se Carly, pero te lo vuelvo a decir, no me había dado cuenta"-le replico.

-"¿Y qué quieres que haga?"-pregunto Carly, Freddie se puso de pie.

-"Solo quiero que me ayudes"-pidió.

-"Sabes que Roger, está muy cerca de estar con Sam"-dijo Carly suspirando.

-"Lo sé, pero quiero seguir intentando, no todo está por perdido ¿cierto?"-pregunto.

-"Cierto"-respondí con cierta duda-"Te ayudare en lo que pueda, hoy hablare con ella, pero no te prometo nada"-

-"Gracias"-dijo para luego darle un afectuoso abrazo-"En serio te lo agradecería"-dijo Freddie.

-"Si si, solo que en otra no seas tan lento"-replico divertidamente la morena.

-"Te lo prometo, Carly, ya ahora, me iré por a mi apartamento, tengo reporte de Historia"-indico, acto seguido se encamino a la puerta.

-"Solo respóndeme una cosa"-lo detuvo Carly.

-"Claro"-dijo el castaño.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunto, sin necesidad de agregar más, ya que Freddie entendió hacia donde iba dirigido esa pregunta.

-"No lo sé, solo... Lo sé"-dijo sonriente, y se retiró, dejando a una sonriente Carly con dudas, pero también con respuestas que podrían confundir a cualquiera, menos a ella, que se trataba de sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

><p>Curioso y extraño, esas sensaciones sentía Sam, sobre Roger, que estuvo ausente un tiempo, hasta que extrañamente se convirtió en alguien muy atento a la rubia.<p>

Sam aún estaba algo extrañada por cómo se portaba Roger, el chico más popular de la escuela no dejaba de verla o estar con ella, a veces curiosamente él estaba ahí como si estuviera esperando, extraño pero cierto.

Pero la verdad es que Sam, tenía curiosidad, quería saber por qué razón ese cambio en Roger, como si en serio estuviera interesado por ella, porque recién ve ese cambio es otro de sus intrigas, varias intrigas tenia del jugador de Básquet.

Pero hablando de básquet, unos de los compañeros de equipo de Roger es Freddie, el castaño se alejó levemente, o eso creía Sam, pero Freddie no podía acercarse por la razones más obvias que es que estaban compitiendo por Sam, y nadie sabía cómo Roger conseguía que Freddie se acercase a Sam de ninguna forma, Roger se lo estaba tomando en serio, sabía bien que le gustaba Sam, incluso más, y no quería perder, en realidad el no perdería.

Sam aún estaba confundida, por un lado estaba Freddie que hace menos de unas cuantos días estaban pasando la mejor etapa de su amistad, pero por el otro lado estaba Roger el chico estrella del equipo y el popular de la escuela, pero no se puede quitar su atractivo, Sam tenia prácticamente en sus pies a Roger Cale.

Pero aun así Freddie, ella sentía que estaba traicionando a Freddie pero ¿Por qué? Ellos no son nada, así que estaba en su derecho estar ligando con Roger, aun con estos pensamientos Sam aún estaba confundida.

-"Iré a donde Carly"-dijo como búsqueda de solución de sus problemas, ir con su mejor amiga y consejera Carly, ¿qué le dirá la morena?

Al término de unos 20 minutos, Sam llego rápidamente al apartamento de Carly, como siempre sin molestarse en toca la puerta, la rubia entro al apartamento.

-"Oh hola Sam, justo en este momento, pensaba llamarte"-indico la morena que estaba sentada cómodamente en su sofá, viendo la Televisión.

-"Pues ya estoy aquí"-dijo sentando al lado de su mejor amiga-"¿Para qué querías llamarme?"-pregunto.

-"Quería hablar contigo"-respondió con simpleza, tomo el control de la televisión y apretó el botón de mudo.

-"¿Por qué apagaste el sonido?"-pregunto confundida.

-"Porque quiero hablar en serio contigo"-explico.

-"De acuerdo, ¿Que sucede?"-pregunto mientras volcaba sus ojos.

-"¿Cómo van las cosas con Roger?"-pregunto la morena, Sam solo dejo su aptitud de molesta, cambiando a una confundida.

-"¿Con Roger? Pues yo creo que bien, ¿Por qué la pregunta?"-

-"¿Como que tan bien?"-pregunto nuevamente Carly.

-"Bien yo creo"-respondió un poco confundida por la insistencia de su mejor amiga.

-"Mmm, ¿Y qué paso con Freddie?"-pregunto.

-"¿Freddifer?"-pregunto más confundida de lo que ya estaba-"¿Que hay con él?"-pregunto.

-"Bueno hace pocos días estabas bien con él, y ahora apenas se hablan"-indico la morena.

-"No lo sé, Freddie se alejó al parecer, eso no me tiene que interesar"-dijo con obviedad.

-"Lo sé, pero una razón tiene que ver para que dejes tu hablar con él"-insistió.

-"No lo sé Carly, igualmente ni me interesa lo que le suceda a Freddie"-dijo con mucha seguridad, aunque no podía negar, que esas palabras no le habían gustado, y no sabía la razón.

-"¿En serio?"-pregunto Carly, dándose por vencida.

-"Si en serio"-respondió, Carly resoplo, no se podía negar que Roger había avanzando mucho sobre el tema de conquista, y se sentía culpable, ya que fue ella misma que dio el empujón de esta nueva relación, pero ya no había remedio.

Pero en cambio Sam, se sentía extraña, ella no podía negar que en cierto punto extrañaba a Freddie, pero casi siempre que intenta estar con el castaño, alguien relacionado a Roger lo impedía y terminaba pasando el tiempo con el muchacho, Sam no le quedaba otra que aceptar su situación, que ciertamente se sentía confundida, vino a Carly a buscar respuestas, y termino más confundida aun, al parecer Carly no siempre solucionara sus problemas, ahora le toca a ella por si misma hacerlo, la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer?

* * *

><p>Por las calles de la fría Seattle, un auto negro, transportaba a dos jóvenes, se trataba de Roger y su mejor amigo Kevin.<p>

-"¿Me ayudaras?"-pregunto Roger.

-"¿Ayudarte en qué?"-pregunto confundido.

-"¿Como que en qué?, de Sam, obviamente"-le respondió divertido, creyendo que la pregunta de Kevin era una broma.

-"¿Para qué quieres mi ayuda, si tienes a un montón de seguidores que podrían hacerlo?"-recalco algo arisco.

-"Bueno si, pero tú me ayudarías mas que cualquiera"-respondió.

-"Perdóname Roger, pero esta vez no te ayudare"-dijo claramente, Roger se di cuenta que no estaba bromeando.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunto.

-"Porque pienso que es hora de preocuparme de mis propios asuntos, y no de otros"-indico.

-"¿Acaso te gusta una chica?"-Pregunto divertido, pero Kevin no respondió-"Es una chica"-apremio-"¿No es así?"-pregunto.

-"No es de tu incumbencia"-dijo secamente.

-"¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste, te puedo ayudar?"-ofreció.

-"No me interesa tu ayuda"-respondió.

-"Vamos amigo, tú me ayudaste mucho antes, deja que te ayude esta vez"-dijo con amabilidad.

-"No me ayudarías si supieras quien es"-dijo con misterio.

-"¿Si supiera quién es?"-Pregunto confundido-"¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta una de mi ex´s?"-pregunto, algo incrédulo, Kevin siguió en su sepulcral silencio-"Bueno si es así, no me agradara ayudarte, pero como sos mi amigo, tienes mi apoyo y sin duda te ayudare, dime ¿de quién se trata?"-pregunto, en eso llegaban a su destino, una cafetería que pasaban con más miembros del equipo, entre ellos Freddie.

Bajaron del vehículo, y Roger, rápidamente alcanzo a Kevin.

-"¿Me vas ayudar?"-pregunto de nuevo.

-"No, no lo haré"-respondió.

-"Vamos amigo, yo te ayudo con tu chica, y tú con la mía"-dijo, esperando una afirmación.

-"Lo siento Roger, no lo haré"-dijo con los dientes apretados, por el cansancio de la insistencia.

-"¿Por qué no?"-pregunto nuevamente.

-"¡Por que no!"-respondió fuertemente, Roger solo se quedó en silencio, luego de unos cuantos segundos, Kevin nuevamente hablo-"Porque si lo haces, algo malo podría pasarnos entre nosotros"-confeso-"Me voy"-dijo alejándose del chico.

-"¿A dónde vas?"-pregunto fríamente.

-"A pensar"-dijo a espaldas de Roger, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos del canguro que tenía puesto se alejó del chico.

-"Eres mi mejor amigo Kevin, pero estas haciendo lo correcto en alejarte de Sam"-se dijo Roger para sí mismo, al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo.

Kevin, al parecer también le gustaba la rubia de Sam, y Kevin quería evitar ese sentimiento, pero no podía, y ahora no sabía qué hacer, si meterse en la batalla, o alejarse, no lo sabía, pero por ahora demostraba que se alejaría, pero ¿Hasta cuándo? O ¿Que tanto se alejara?

* * *

><p>Hoy se jugaba el tercer partido de la serie contra Baltimore, si el equipo de Seattle ganaban, clasificarían a la siguiente fase, pero si perdían, tendría que jugarse un juego más en Baltimore, nuevamente de local en la escuela Ridgway, se jugaba el tercer juego.<p>

Freddie, ya estaba listo, claro para el partido, pero en su mente, estaba totalmente desordenada, no tenía una idea clara de cómo contrarrestar los grandes avances de Roger.

-"Muchachos, hoy quiero que ganemos"-indico el entrenador del equipo, se juntaron alrededor de él, para escucharlo-"Ya saben hay que ganarles y clasificar, harán historia y lo saben, salgamos a la cancha a ganar, ¡Vamos Ridgway!"-grito, todos también gritaron, aunque Freddie lo hizo sin mucha emoción, de esa manera salieron a la cancha, a medida que los llamaban para salir.

-"Ahora Fredward Benson"-escucho Freddie en los altavoces y salió, muchas personas estaba en el gimnasio de la escuela, había más de lo que había en el anterior partido, muchos aplaudían y decían cosas alentadoras, pero eso nada le importaba, por la unica razón de que encontró la mirada de Sam, sonriéndole, es increíble la inyección de adrenalina que le causo, ese sencillo gesto.

Se juntaron en su campo el equipo de Ridgway, para que su capitán Roger diga las tradicionales palabras de previa.

-"Ya saben, hay que ganar, cueste lo que cueste, vamos equipo"-pusieron todos sus manos al centro.

-"¡VAMOS!"-gritaron todos y comenzaron a jugar.

El primer cuarto acabo 24-26, ganaba Baltimore, los chicos de iCarly sentados en la primea fila del gimnasio de la escuela conversaban, aunque Sam, aun andaba perdida en sus pensamientos, como en estos últimos días, Carly lo noto.

-"¿Te sucede algo, amiga?"-pregunto Carly.

-"No nada"-respondió reaccionando, Carly no se creyó lo que le respondió su mejor amiga, pero tampoco quería presionarla, se notaba que estaba aturdida por algo, y por ahora mejor no era bueno intervenir, luego de darse cuenta que ha metido su cuchara muchas veces en la vida de Sam.

Nuevamente y casi enseguida comenzó el segundo cuarto, Sam aun andaba en sus pensamientos, sin saber que Freddie estaba muy inspirado, de esa manera acabo el segundo cuarto 43-38, a favor de Ridgway.

-"Bien Freddie, pero ahora descansas, para el último cuarto, donde se pondrá difícil"-indico el entrenador Given.

-"De acuerdo entrenador"-respondió el castaño.

El tercer cuarto acabo 58-59, nuevamente la victoria era para Baltimore, aunque solo por un punto, ahora comenzaría el último cuarto, por primera vez en la historia del básquet de Ridgway, este cuarto era el más decisivo de Ridgway, el entrenador Given, puso en cancha al mejor equipo en muchos años, incluyendo al recién afiliado Freddie.

En los últimos segundos del partido, el marcador estaba 76-78, a favor de Baltimore, faltaban 10 segundos para que acabase el partido, nuevamente el público revivía una escena casi igual al anterior partido, y comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

-10-Freddie llegaba con balón hacia el área rival -9- dos jugadores del equipo rival lo estorbaban el paso y paso el balón a la Torre M -8- este le paso el balón a Kevin, amago para lanzar de dos puntos, pero si lo hacia irían a tiempo suplementario, porque quedaría empatado el marcador-5- vio a Freddie y paso el balón al castaño -4- este se ubicó para encestar de 3 puntos, como era su especialidad, pero como el equipo rival lo conocía, le estorbaron, vio a Kevin por debajo del aro -2- rápidamente le cedió el balón, y este con su rapidez caracterizado paso el balón al que estaba sin marca alguna, el capitán Roger-1- un segundo solo un segundo y todos los presentes lo sabían, todos nerviosos apretaron sus manos, ceño, todo, para el tiro de 3 tiros de Roger, y este en cuanto recibió el balón, se acomodó y lanzo, y con el sonoro sonido de final del partido, el balón reboto con el tablero y luego con el aro, a muchos se le paro el corazón en ese momento, pero, el balón entro, y estallo el gimnasio, Ridgway pasaba por primera vez a la siguiente fase, todos absolutamente todos, comenzaron a gritar, llorar, reír, abrazarse, besarse, todo debido a la emoción, el equipo comenzó a saltar en el medio de la cancha, Freddie en medios de los festejos se alejó de ellos, por una razón, estaba decidido, completamente decidido a decirle a Sam que estaba enamorado de ella, era ahora o nunca, tenía que hacerlo, y con esos pensamientos, comenzó a buscarla a la demonio de caireles de oro, Sam.

Al encestar los 3 puntos, obviamente el gimnasio estallo de alegría, todos se acercaron a Roger para festejar la primera clasificación histórica de Ridgway, pero decidió ignorar las felicitaciones, tenía un objetivo claro, si Ridgway pasaba, lo haría, lo haría sin dar vueltas, le diría todo a Sam, quería hacerlo justo en este momento, pero existían dos problemas, la primera ¿Dónde estaba?, tenía que encontrarla, alcanzo a ver a Kevin, y en medio de los festejos le hablo.

-"Kevin, ¿Has visto a Sam?"-le pregunto a su mejor amigo.

-"No, no la vi"-respondió, él estaba en otro mundo festejando con el equipo, Roger maldijo por no saber la ubicación de la rubia, pero de repente la encontró con la vista, estaba bajando de las graderías con su amiga Carly, rápidamente se acercó, dio señal a unos de sus amigos que distrajera a Carly, y funciono, dejo sola a Sam.

-"Hola Sam"-la saludo.

-"¡Roger, Felicidades pasaron!"-grito eufórica mientras la abrazaba, claramente el gesto lo encontró de sorpresa al chico, pero aun así quería mas de ella, Roger se separó del abrazo.

-"Necesito hablar contigo"-dijo.

-"Claro, dime"-dijo, y ahí estaba el segundo problema, Roger no ocultaba las ganas de decirle todo, pero aquí no era el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo, quería hacerlo más _romántico_.

-"Ven conmigo, un momento"-indico, Roger y Sam se fueron a los pasillos de la escuela, ya solos Roger no tardo el tiempo de pedirle a Sam algo importante, pero pensó que si tenía que ser romántico, tenía que ser de otra forma.

-"Ya estamos alejados del gimnasio, ¿Que sucede Roger?"-pregunto Sam.

-"Quiero... quiero..."-nunca Roger Cale había estado en esta situación, es decir estar nervioso por una chica-"Me pregunto si quieres... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"-pregunto con sus nervios nunca sentidos por el chico, era extraño, pero a la vez sabía que era por una razón, Sam Puckett.

-"Eh, Roger hemos estado saliendo un buen tiempo no entiendo..."-

-"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"-la interrumpió Sam no se esperaba esa propuesta de Roger, ella aún estaba confundida pero era claro que Roger estaba más en su vida en este momento, que el castaño, ¿Sería una señal?, solo se podría saber si ella aceptaba.

Ganaron, bien ganaron, pero Freddie justo este momento no le importaba saber que habían clasificado por primera vez en la historia de la escuela, a decir verdad a él nunca la había importado entrar al equipo, solo entro porque Sam se lo pidió, inconscientemente claro, pero era verdad que entro porque ella lo pidió.

Pero ahora solo quería verla, pero no la encontraba, Freddie estaba en medio de las celebraciones del equipo y el público presente, pero no encontraba a Sam, podía ver a Carly hablando con un chico, Freddie se dio cuenta de eso.

-"Oh no"-susurro, conocía a ese chico, era uno de los amigos de Roger, ¿Significaría que... No tenía por qué dudarlo, rápidamente emprendió carrera hacia los pasillos de la escuela donde creía que podría encontrarla con su rival y compañero de equipo.

Luego de unos minutos buscando a la rubia, vio un par conversando, reconocía esa melena rubia, se trataba de Sam, ahora tenía que acercarse y hacer lado, pero de algo estaba seguro, no podía llegar y arruinar sea lo que sea que esté haciendo Roger ¿Por qué? por el simple hecho que no tenía excusa para distraer.

Resignado solo atino a acercarse y escuchar escondido sin que pueda verlo, lentamente se acercó y comenzó a escuchar lo que hablaban.

-"Eh Roger hemos estado saliendo un buen tiempo no entiendo..."-

-"¿Quieres ser mi novia? "-escucho Freddie.

-"Mira, la verdad es que no lo sé"-decía Sam con inseguridad, dando pequeños pedacitos de ilusión al castaño que andaba escondido.

-"Solo quiero estar contigo Sam"-dijo con muchas ilusiones el capitán del equipo de Basquet.

-"De acuerdo"-escucho lo que temía.

-"¡Bien!"-salto Roger de felicidad.

-"Se te ve más feliz que te hubiera respondido a esa propuesta que haber clasificado"-dijo Sam algo ruborizada.

-"Es que de verdad quiero estar contigo Sam"-dijo, Sam gano más calor-"Vamos a al gimnasio a celebrar"-dicho esto jalo a la rubia al gimnasio, mientras que Freddie se tumbó sobre el suelo apoyándose con la pared, había escuchado todo. La había perdido, gano Roger, con un largo suspiro de derrota, se repuso y se encamino a los vestidores a cambiarse y todo antes de que las celebraciones se trasladen a los vestidores, no quería ver la cara de felicidad de su compañero de equipo, porque sabía que esa cara no era por haber pasado de ronda, sino porque había conseguido algo, que Freddie también quería, a su Sam.

**Y que tal les parecio?**

**Algo triste no?, pero bueno aveces hayq ser crudos en unas cosas ;) Espero que les hubiese gustado el fic.**

**Y les informo que pronto volvere con mas, (Al fin acabe mi primer año en la Universidad :D) y por esa razon tendre mas tiempo pa escribir fics :)  
><strong>

**Espero con ansias sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos pronto chauu..**

**Respuestas:**

**Just seddie and jennette: **Uy no gano Freddie :( (por ahora) jaja gracias por tu review :D

**OOSeddieOO: **Jajajaja te gustaria que lo elimine? ajjaja gracias por tu review :)

**JOzSeDDiE: **Gracias por tu preferencia, me halaga mucho, y pronto actualizare, "Persiguiendo tus sueños(AU)" de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo y fics :D

**Me: **Disculpa si me tarde :/ pero mi tiempo no es el mismo de antes :( pero de igual forma en cualquier rato que pueda actualizare mis fics como lo hago ahora, y te prometo que este fic terminara pronto.


End file.
